


Understanding Red

by Ayngelcat



Series: Red and Starscream [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plug and Play Sex, Smut, Sticky Sex, Tactile, human sexual words, sparkfeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Halloween Challenge 2013 prompt in TF-Rare Pairing "Watching someone die despite best efforts to keep them alive, before help can get to them." Set in the "Auto Beserk' episode, when Starscream and RedAlert are in that infamous warehouse.</p><p>This will have further chapters. Chapter 1 has warnings for mild smut and suggestions of smexual ativity, but subsequent chapters will have more explicit sex (I anticipate both sticky and plug & play). I classify this story as consensual - even if Starscream is a master manipulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I tell you Starscream, the Autobots don’t understand at all. I mean, I watched him die, right there, in front of me, and despite my best efforts there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that I could do.” 

The Seeker nodded sagely, as though showing a great interest. In fact, his mind was full of somewhat different thoughts. Like the Negavator, for instance, and the 'agreement' he had just made with the Autobot. And how Red Alert with his security expertise might be good to have around after all once Starscream had taken over the Decepticons – especially if Soundwave wouldn’t cooperate. “When he was dying - you sent for help?” he enquired sympathetically.

“That! Oh yes – it arrived. But it was too late. Ratchet made out they’d done everything they could to get there, but I know that was scrap. They didn’t like it, see? That he was a neutral and not an Autobot.”

 _“Hmmnnn….”_ Starscream was still thinking. He was attractive too, this one. All sleek alt form, good looks and obvious extreme sensitivities. Yes –  could be _very_ good to have around. Never underestimate a finely programmed grounder. They were full of hidden talents and delightful surprises.

“They have no idea, absolutely no idea, what it’s like to lose a bond-mate like that,” Red Alert was saying. “I mean – I know we’ve all lost folks in the war, Starscream. But that?” Red Alert shook his head. “Nobody should have to go through that.”

He rose to his feet. “And they think I’m paranoid! They say: _oh there goes Red Alert again, he’s just a control freak. Take no notice of him.”_ He threw his hands in the air. “They have no idea how security conscious an event like that inevitably makes a mech. And now they want to get rid of me altogether!”

Starscream nodded, not unmoved at the Autobot’s distress. He sort of understood – and not just the ‘getting rid of’ part. He could still feel the pain, after all, of flying away from Earth all those millions of years ago, of leaving Skyfire in his icy tomb.

He had hardly forgotten either the agony of Hook severing the sparkbond, or the directive from Megatron not to go near his former lover under any circumstances following his re-emergence. _Or else…_

Not that Skyfire had shown any inkling towards that possibility. Their sparkbond was about as dead as it could possibly be, and nor was there the slightest chance of inter-factional liaisons; a somewhat frustrating state of affairs. Whereas Red Alert..?

The Autobot was looking at him. “You know – it’s weird, but it’s like I can talk to you, Starscream,” he said. “It’s like a great weight coming off my spark.” He sat down on a box near to where the Seeker was sitting and smiled, gratefully. “I’d like you to know I appreciate your caring." He pouted. "Not like _them_ \- why, earlier today they were telling me how hysterical I was, and I know they were gonna lock me up. That's how much _they_ care. That’s why I ran away. But see? I’m not hysterical now, here with you, am I? Not at all. I just need - understanding.”

His renewed agitation, even as he said it, was amusing. And _touching,_ somehow. Starscream took the opportunity to move his box a little closer. “Indeed,” he murmured. “Goodness Red Alert. It must have been hard for you. Very hard indeed…” and he allowed his electormagnetic field to flare, just ever so slightly.

But at that, Red Alert made a small noise of alarm, his firewall flaring defensively. He shrank away, regarding the Seeker with wide, too-blue optics.  “It had other side effects,” he regarded him warily. “Losing my bond-mate like that. Yes, it did. Like – I can’t get close to anyone now. I'm sorry Starscream, but I just - can't.”

Well – maybe some things wouldn’t be quite so easy. Shame, as Starscream’s interface relays had started to tingle, pleasantly. Still, there’d be plenty of time. Some things were worth waiting for. And Megatron’s jealousy would still be priceless when they happened. If the bastard was still alive.

“Understandable!” Starscream opened his palms in a gesture of understanding, then moved the box back again to prove his point. “There is no danger of that from me, I can assure you Red Alert. Aside from sympathizing with your experiences, this is a purely business arrangement.”

Was that a trace of disappointment that Starscream detected in the blue optics? Starscream was certain this was not his imagination. And that firewall seemed to have deactivated almost as soon as it had appeared, leaving a perceptible pulsing ripple in the Autobot’s own electromagnetic field. Yes – definitely more than imagination.

“We should turn in,” Starscream said. “And get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. We can take one end each of this room. That way you will have plenty of space.”

 

Starscream was barely even surprised when he onlined some time later to find Red Alert not where he had left him, curled in a ball about as far away as was possible, but right there next to him.

The Autobot’s optics snapped online as Starscream stirred and for a moment the wariness reurned - but only for a moment. “You know what I said earlier?” Red Alert whispered. “Well in your case Starscream, I’m prepared to make an exception. I feel – safe, here. Even this close. You understand me. In a way the Autobots don’t.”

“Oh yes, I think I do…” Starscream murmured as he leaned over, gently stroking the Autobot's cheek. He noted with satisfaction that wariness had turned to desire in the blue optics, before Red Alert allowed from his new lover the very tenderest of kisses for the first time ever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding that they have more in common than he thought, Starscream decides to take things a stage further with Red Alert.
> 
> This chapter has tactile smut, fluff, angst, sparkfeelings and references to Sticky/P&P sex.

Starscream withdrew form the kiss, pausing to stroke the white cheek. The Autobot's EM field let out a small flare, then pulsed eagerly. Encouraged, Starscream kissed him more firmly, sliding so he could maneuver himself on to the appealing red and white body.

And that body felt nice. It throbbed warmly,  sensations zinging to his core as each new part touched him. Excited, Starscream deepened the kiss, a hand straying to explore Red Alert's side panels. But like a storm that blows away, never delivering the sweet promise of new rain, Red Alert’s enthusiasm vanished.

“Oh, I don't know about this after all," he said, pushing Starscream off and shrinking back. "Besides - I don’t know how good at it I am. I’m afraid I might not – satisfy you, Starscream.”

The Seeker's interface relays gave a surge of frustration. But he remained calm. “And what makes you think that, Red Alert?”

“I don't know... I do - _unusual_ things. I overheat excessively. I get _really_ carried away. I grab at body parts and sometimes I – I cause damage." He hung his head. "I overload real easily. And I can make a lot of – noise.”

All that sounded just fine to Starscream! A smile spread over his face, circuits prickling at the notion of his wings getting twisted in Red Alert’s hands, of _just how much noise_ Red Alert might be capable of making. “Well now - we can take it slowly,” he reached out to lightly stroke Red Alert’s wrist. “And its OK to be – expressive.”

But Red Alert pulled his hand away. “Inferno – he doesn’t like it, you see. He says its – _un - Autobotly._ He makes sure we do it quick, so he overloads before I get the chance to do anything drastic. Or often he doesn’t want to do it at all! It makes me so frustrated - you wouldn’t imagine, Starscream!”

There was something marvellous about learning that the bombastic fire engine was lousy in the berth. _Like someone else I know..._ Starscream suppressed a smirk - but Red Alert didn't notice.  "He thinks the _noise_ is over the top …”

Red Alert shook his head, his optics widening. “I really shouldn’t be telling you _any_ of this.”

“That’s all right, I’m not going to tell…” Despite his amusement, the Seeker felt more than a twinge of empathy. How many times had _he_ been 'punished' by being left high and dry? Or made to feel ‘to blame,’ simply to cover up for Megatron’s own inadequacies?

For Primus help that the Decepticon leader was not _revered_ for his sexual prowess, his unique ‘techniques.’ He was _the best,_ with Starscream ‘lucky’ to be in his berth at all. Ha! Or so they all thought. This Inferno probably entertained similar fantasies.

Well - Starscream could fix that; fix Red Alert and, in ways he could not fully grasp but only made the prospect even more appealing, fix his own the festering sore; the one that left him riddled with self doubt, then too furious to even function properly as Decepticon second in command.

And how superb if Red Alert went raving about how infinitesimally brilliant a lover, he, Starscream was! It would be a smack where it hurt most for Megatron, and wonderful for his reputation among Autobots and Decepticons alike.

The grounder was staring at him wretchedly. “Don’t worry Red,” Starscream murmured soothingly. “I know how it is. I also have a partner who can be – unreasonable.”

Red Alert softened, his optics going a liquidy blue. “You’re so nice, Starscream,” he said. “I shouldn’t push you away. You make me feel so much – better.” He relaxed on his side, propping his helm in his hand whilst the forefinger of his other hand traced circles in the dust on the warehouse floor. “I had all this therapy – see? From Ratchet. It never made me feel half as good about myself as you do.”

“Is that so?” Oh this flattery was – exquisite. The Seeker positively glowed inside, even if it was laughable that Ratchet - of all mechs - had even _attempted_ to assist  in this department. “Well Red – you see – we don’t _have_ to do anything at all. We can just – talk. If you like.”

But at that, Red Alert’s optics went wide. He halted his doodling, and sat back up. “But I _want_ to do more!” he cried. “You’re…” he flushed, his gaze returning to the floor. “You’re beautiful. I’ve often thought so…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “lots of Autobots think so.”

Imaginary figurines of pure joy were leaping around in Starscream's mind shouting _yes yes YES!_ Oh this was just too much. The thought of Megatron’s face! The silver leader would rage around, say it mattered not, that these were fools with no taste - just like he'd do anything to explain any situation where he wasn't _numero uno_. But Starscream knew the truth - he could barely conceal his delight.

Red Alert was smiling shyly. He let out a little laugh. “Most ‘bots think you’re more attractive than Megatron. He’s too – brutish. And he acts like a jerk, a lot of the time.”

When Starscream looked back to that night, to the moment when he possibly – just possibly – fell a tiny bit in love with Red Alert, it would have to have been then. He wanted too hug him, kiss him, seize him up and dance around the warehouse. But he kept his restraint. Red Alert had demonstrated only just now how easily he could be put off. There was no way Starscream was risking that again.

“Oh Megatron’s got his good points,” he lied. “But let us just say that he is – difficult too. As for attractiveness…” Starscream flared his EM field, ever so gently, as he reached out, fingers ghosting over Red Alert’s wrist again. “I would say, Red, that for sheer sexiness, you leave him for dead.”

Red Alert looked stunned, as though a dozen dead mechs had just re-faded from grey. Then his face lit up - as though they just had handed him a million credits. “You think so? Wow! Hey - _wow!"”_

He preened, his optics gleaming; and then he started to babble: “I’m the same alt form as the Lambo twins, see…only nobody seems to notice me as much as them…they’re supposed to be really good in the berth…they win all the _appeal_ contests…”  His face fell again. “Even with Inferno. He says they’re – more together than me. More into the _cause._ He says that ruins _my_ appeal.”

A spray of sparks crackled suddenly form his helm. “Have you any idea how much I’ve done for the Autobots?” he burst out. “It’s all part of their total lack of appreciation – especially his!”

Starscream observed the sparks with interest, remembering he had seen this during the conversation with Optimus Prime, the one he had secretly observed before Red ran away. Prime had said he was 'damaged.' To Starscream, it was just one more indication of the Autobot's delightful passionate tendencies, the ones that now so needed to be properly exploited. 

“Indeed, a pitiful lack of judgment,” he crooned silkily, thinking that Inferno might just get some special attention on the battlefield in future, but that he really did not want to waste too much more valuable time on this topic right now. There was much to be accomplished before dawn. “Let’s not think of our  miserable failed lovers for now,” he said softly.

For Starscream was wanting again very much to be doing more than talking - and it wasn't just his obvious repression, or the unaccustomed adulation. Red Alert was – stunning. From his tasteful paintjob and handsome face to the excellent proportions and finely assembled, smoothly operating, components, the mech oozed attractive sensuality, shimmying with the promise of fascinating data and extreme sensitivity.

Red was tracing circles in the dust again, his expression again uncertain. Starscream looked at the finely crafted hand, thought of those fingers exploring his wings. They emanated promise, a mere echo of the powerful engine throbbing in the grounder’s interior, the emotion charged spark that Starscream was sure pulsed, wildly, when he was aroused. _Which he is now._ Even without touching, Starscream could feel the need, sense intense capacity for release - that Red urgently craved.

The Seeker shivered. The air was suddenly heavy, close with the scent of ozone and high quality alloys. He felt his own charge surge, not knowing for how long he could keep his hands to himself, could stop them from relieving that need in every way he knew how.

Red Alert shivered too. He looked up. “You _are_ nice," he murmured, his optics dimming. Then he moved his hand and took Starscream's so that their fingers interlocked, smooth metal sliding into place as their palms came together. “Lovely - lovely hands, Starscream…” his voice became a raspy whisper. “You’re making me very – hot. I do - want this. I'm just confused.”

“Oh good…” And it was indeed a merciful revelation; because for Starscream, the need to have a lot more of Red Alert against him was suddenly consuming. His EM field surged as he moved, pushing Red back down gently, intending to kiss him in a way that would make him _not_ pull back again - or put Starscream in danger of going ahead regardless; a state of affairs that would not normally have bothered him, but this time? He just didn’t want it to be like that.

“Just relax…” he murmured, unable to stop his own frame from shuddering, his wings from stiffening as Red’s throbbing chassis made contact with his cockpit and their faces drew closer together.

But just before their lips made contact, Red Alert’s optics blazed again. _Oh no,_ thought the Seeker. _Now what?_   Red Alert gripped Starscream’s arms, a strained anguish sweeping the white face. “But what do you want me to do?” he cried.

He _was_ a mess of confused expectation. Starscream sighed, injecting coolant. He resolved to channel such little setbacks into the tapestry of _thrill of anticipation_.

“Nothing,” he whispered, softly nuzzling Red’s cheek. “You are just going to lie there and let me do it all.”

Saying that worked – Red Alert relaxed. Starscream felt a gush of sheer pleasure. He was going to be _in charge_ of this exquisitely sensitive mech’s every sensation, every reaction, was going to control the arousal, its rising to a crescendo until the moment of glorious climax.

And he was going to do it much, much better than the Autobots. The challenge of that – and of keeping his own urges in pace with the other mech’s was irresistible. It was like testing a new alt form; of slowly discovering strengths and hidden capabilities in a way no other had achieved; of making the most of the new superior qualities.

“I want you to put your hands above your head, like this… and this…” Starscream took deep intakes, injecting more coolant and diverting arousal to his stiffened wings as he gently placed each of Red Alert’s hands. “Now - just offline your optics, and feel the sensations.”

Red did not resist. He let out a deep, satisfied moan as Starscream moved on to him, their chests brushing and then coming together as the Seeker settled. The blue optics onlined briefly as Starscream traced a finger over the white cheek; then Starscream was kissing him, slowly at first and then deeply, luxuriating as though immersing in a warm, pleasure giving spa.

The kiss went on, a combination of thrill and delight, bodies writhing in a mass of squealing, creaking metal. Starscream felt his circuits fill with charge, his EM field scintillating with need to flare and release excess energy. He hitched intakes, allowing this, but controlling so it spread over Red like a blanket of gas. Red gasped, and flared back. The two fields mingled and sparked, energy crackling around them.

"Oh Red,” Starscream murmured into the kiss, delighted by the proceedings so far. “You feel amazing.” And he meant it. Rarely could he remember feeling so powerful, so – appreciated.

But the flare was evidently too much. Red grabbed at Starscream, his hands finding the base of the Seeker’s wings and seizing them, the strength of his grip catching Starscream by surprise. Heat raged suddenly, as though a fire had just ignited in the mech beneath him. Red wrapped his legs as well, heels digging into Starscream's thighs as the grounder began to shake, convulsing in pre-overload tension.

Starscream pulled back. It was an automatic reaction, based on sheer surprise. He stared at Red in disbelief at the sudden progression – the level reached before he, Starscream,  was even half way there.  Red started back at him, intaking fast, his face turning to a picture of despair. “You see what I mean?” he wailed. “It happens too quick!”

Red’s optics were wild as his field flared again and he pulled Starscream down, grabbing fistfuls of wing, moving against him, his hot metal almost burning holes in Starscream’s cockpit as he strained for overload. “I need to that’s the trouble,” he gasped, the words barely decipherable as he tried to thrash, to bring himself the relief he so much needed.

Leaning up, Starscream pulled the hands from his wings, ignoring Red’s cry of desperation. Maneuvering, he pinned the panting mech, his cockpit just above Red Alert’s chassis, their pelvic regions just touching. His own fans whirred, barely fulfilling the task in what was now this intensely erotic moment. It would not take much for Starscream to reach the same state – in fact a joint climax was extremely achievable, even without connections.

But no – Starscream wanted this to last. His new found skills at control and the accompanying arousal were just too good to let fly in one tumultuous explosion _quite_ yet. Besides, he’d had an idea.

“If you let go now, can you do so again?” he whispered, a jet of warm air rushing out as his lips brushed the cheek of the writhing mech beneath him. 

“Yeesss…” Red Alert’s optics bulged, his voice strangled as he tried to fight the restraint, poised on the brink of agony and ecstasy. “Almost straight away. I can do it several times a … that’s what I keep trying to tell Infer…uurgghh..” His voice was lost as Starscream kissed him again, sinking down to restore full body contact.

The Seeker paused; then he thrust, hard and as though they were cabled and data was rushing through the connections. Venting, he drove his pelvic regions against Red Alert’s as though his spike were extended, plunging into the depths of the other mech.

Red Alert cried out. Starscream thrust again – and again, charge singing in his audials, exploding through his circuits like a missile. Yet he resisted the inevitable ascent to his own Utopia, blocking the impulses to his core, the epicentre of release. He wanted to feel Red _climax_ , wanted to see the desire on the mech’s face _for him_ , Starscream; wanted to savour the degree of pleasure he could bring the mech _just_ from touch. This would be just the start of his own ascent to euphoria.

His eventual explosion would leave most volcanos looking like spitting damp fireworks.

It took hardly any time at all. “Starscream!” Red gasped. “Oh primus, OH PRIMUS…”

There was a pause. Starscream pulled back. For a click Red regarded him with stunning intensity – and something else happened: Starscream’s spark shifted in his chest, thudding with a sudden sharp ache. _You are the greatest thing that ever walked my universe,_ the blue optics said. _Thank you for this…_

“You’re welcome,” Starscream found himself murmuring. Then energy burst out wildly, sparks flying wildly as Red Alert, security officer of the Autobots, spasmed in release beneath him. “Yes, yes, YES!” Red yelled as he went over the crest, crushing Starscream’s hands. His blocking mechanisms a success, Starscream could only chuckle in delight. He had heard less fervor in battle victory cries.

Red Alert would have continued yelling had Starscream not gently placed a hand over his mouth. “Sshhh - Red,” Starscream chuckled. “You _are_ loud. _"_

“M’sorry!” Red Alert mumbled into the hand, freeing his own hands and clutching at Starscream again. “M’sorry, sorry, sorry…”

 Then he was lost in waves of bliss and welcome deliverance as he wrapped around Starscream, pulling the Seeker to him as the spent charge flowing through his sensor net bathed Starscream with very pleasant sensations, making his spark pulse in that odd, unfamiliar way again. “It’s all right,” Starscream stroked the back of the red and white helm – in a way that was ridiculously tender for a Decepticon, but equally nice. “We just don’t need any – visitors.”

“No…” Red murmured, clinging tighter.

How long did they stay like that? Later, Starscream could not recall. It was a curious state of suspended arousal and strange emotion, in which Red Alert’s new adoration, together with his satisfaction and pleasure, were almost good enough.

Almost. The one thing Starscream did recall with vivid clarity was his interface relays twitching uncomfortably with unrequited urges and Red’s optics sparkling in the dim lights. “That was incredible,” Red Alert said. “Can we do it again?”

“I think we might,” Starscream said, shifting to kiss his lover with a new tenderness. His spark hummed warmly - though it did occur to him that this highly strung mech might just be a little insatiable.

He was to be pleased, later, that he’d reserved his energy so astutely.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tempting as it may have been to ravage Red Alert without further delay, Starscream didn't. Instead, he kissed him thoroughly again. Then he stayed laying on the grounder, drinking in the new found adoration in the sparkling blue optics, the handsome white face flushed with temporary fulfillment but the unmistakable need for more.

Red Alert was, quite simply, delightful. Starscream could not have asked for more from a mechalescent that had just interfaced for the very first time.

They stayed like that for a while, the sound of intakes hissing in the dim warehouse blending with the scuttling of insects and small creatures. But despite Starscream - as far as he was aware - adopting the most benign of expressions, new panic came into the blue optics. You're annoyed at me, aren't you?" Red Alert whispered. "I knew it. Is it your wings? I'm really sorry about the damage. It happen again, I..."

There seemed to be nothing other to be done than to kiss Red Alert again. As he did so, Starscream ground his hips, the heat emanating from his pressurized spike radiating back from his lover's loins. Red Alert shuddered, letting out a little cry. //Not annoyed,// Starscream murmured. //Not at all.//

On the contrary, his wings buzzed nicely from Red Alert’s passion, the damage too minimal than to cause anything other than a minor blip in his self repair protocols _. If Autobots think that’s_ _damage…_

Red Alert relaxed. //That’s all right then// he whispered.

Starscream sighed, strangely emotional at the not unpleasant ache once more in his spark. It spread down through his core, radiating through his circuits, leaving his whole body tingled with the new but exquisite sensation. It seemed to bring memories of a time when there was no war, no Megatron – and no continual sabotage of his _raison d’etre_. Starscream wanted to look at the mech again, to feel more of it, to soak up Red’s adulation. 

"You are doing strange things to me, Red Alert.” He murmured. “But they are very – _nice,_ things.”

A swathe of heat swept from the other mech. “I am? I can’t tell you how much you’re doing for me, Starscream. I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re so caring and – sexy.”

“Oh Red Alert…” A shudder went through the Seeker and his optics offlined momentarily – so intense were the sudden sensations, the unaccustomed  joy of _being appreciated._ When Starscream onlined them, the blue optics were still staring, adoring and liquidy now. “I never felt like this before,” Red Alert whispered. “It must have been – meant to be.”

But that was taking things just a little too far into the Autobotly realm for Starscream. Desire and nice new sparkfeeling-type-tingles were one thing. Romantic mushiness was quite another – and not something to which Decepticons were programmed to respond at all.

“What would you like me to do next?” Starscream murmured, feeling a need to ‘get things back on track,’ and instantly bombarded by so many potentially pleasing prospects that it seemed only appropriate to let Red Alert decide. Still present, however, was the need to go slowly, to relish this for as long as possible. “Tell me,” Starscream said.

“Are you sure?” Red’s eager face was a picture of possibilities.

“Whatever you like!” Starscream ran a long finger down his cheek. “Your wish is my command.”

“Well thing is…” Red Alert flushed. And then an enchantingly devilish gleam came into the blue orbs. “It’s my spike, you see” he said coyly. “When Inferno does me, he only ever spikes me – not that I wouldn’t want you to do that, and you can if you want. It’s just that - well - nobody kind of relieved _my_ spike properly for ages and I really would appreciate it…”

“I think we might do both," Starscream said, most happy at that idea. “But we will start with your spike. Then it will give me great pleasure to let you provide some relief for mine _._ ”

 _Oh yes, after that you will get spike-fucked because the chances of my being able to stop myself are extremely remote._ In the meantime, to get to that excruciating point of no return? _What a tantalizingly exquisite prospect._

Besides, Starscream’s tackle was – well – rather adequate; even by Seeker standards. He sincerely doubted that Inferno (or any of the other Autobots) sported similar dimensions. And if anything was likely to send Red Alert into a state of the jitters again? Well - Starscream hardly wanted that to be it.

The Seeker kissed his adorer once again. Then he heaved himself up to straddle Red Alert, metal squeaking as he arranged himself on Red’s pelvis so their spike housings clunked nicely together. He paused for a moment, intaking deeply as his own hardware erupted in a tide of throbbing frustration. Starscream sent urgent commands to the housing relays _not_ to open just yet.

Instead, he turned his attention to the Red Alert’s bulge, running his hands up and down the grounder’s body to either side. “Now, what shall I do with this?” he murmured, allowing one hand to stray over the codpiece, which glowed hot like a mini oven.

Red Alert let out a wail. His hips jerked. There was no “shall I open for you?” The cover slid apart and a length of metal emerged, forceful and slick, quickly stretching to a full and gleaming grey pillar of quivering promise. "Sorry..." Red Alert looked stricken.

“Well I’ll be darned - no problem!” Starscream’s valve reacted instantly as he regarded the appendage with pleasant surprise. Attractive; _Very_ attractive - and hardly insubstantial either. Indeed –  Starscream snickered to himself, _at least as much so as somebody else I know..._

“Very nice, Red Alert. I’m impressed.”

 _Another weapon to stow away in the arsenal of Megatronian mediocrity revellations._ Oh, Red Alert was a treasure trove.

Red Alert lost his 'anxious' look and beamed ecstatically at the obvious approval. “Actually, I am rather proud of it. Ratchet thinks its all right. - I can tell. He always gives it more attention than it really needs on my checkups.” He giggled shyly. “Its very – sensitive.”  

“That I can well believe...” Perhaps Ratchet needed some ‘special attention’ Starscream-style soon too. The Seeker was surprised by the sudden stab of jealousy. _Well there’s no way Hook’s getting his sleazy hands on it once Red Alert is ‘one of us.’_

A shiver went through Red Alert. “I love you looking at it. Are you going to sit on it? That would be – hmmnnn – very nice.”

Starscream found he wanted to – quite badly. His now all-too-ready valve would have approved mightily.  But no – he was too used to having _that_ done. Even though something told him that what was on offer would be a great deal better than the usual un-innovative pounding, how much better to do something  he _didn’t_ get the chance to do so much; something that Megatron, _the aft_ , liked but got the  Reflector triplets to do, just to spite him.

“No,” Starscream said. Issuing further commands to ‘stay put’ to the cover of his well lubricated valve. He put _being spiked_ also on the agenda for ‘later.’

“Now then, where shall we begin..?” he deliberately refrained from touching the spike, instead running the palms of his hands over Red Alert’s pelvis.

Red Alert’s body went rigid. He began to pant, his energy field buzzing in arousal as his spike quivered, stiffening further. “I don’t know. I need you do something though Starscream – soon…” His fingers strayed, curling, plucking Starscream's thighs.

Starscream got to work, placing gentle but firm strokes over Red Alert’s pelvis and abdomen, delighted by the ever increasing responsiveness, the way steam issued from under Red Alert’s hood. The spike lengthened, standing to attention like a sergeant major issuing orders. “Very nice, Red…” the Seeker murmured as his hands floated to the base of the appendage. He allowed one to run briefly up the shaft and linger, liking the way Red Alert’s body convulsed in a violent spasm and a small jet of fluid erupted from the tip.

“Oohh y-yes…” Red Alert shuddered. “It w-won’t take much - you doing th-that.”

“Indeed, Starscream said. “But I am going to do more.” He let the mech’s arousal settle for a moment. Then he moved back and bent over, keeping one hand lightly on the handsome spike as he began to mouth and kiss where he had just been stroking, loving the way Red Alert moaned and twitched, his field emitting bursts of flare, the metal throbbing hot and hard against Starscream’s fingers.

“Oh I adore that,” Red Alert moaned. “Inferno never does it. And you’re so good at it, Starscream!”

“I know,” Starscream murmured. Ahhh, but the simple delight this mech was bringing him. There was no question now, no question at all, about this ‘partnership.

In fact, as Starscream licked and sucked, moving his mouth closer to the spike, running his glossa around the base as he gently massaged the shaft, a succession of awesome thoughts ran through his processor: _the Negavator – in his hands. Megatron – begging for mercy with Red’s gun at his temple, that riduculous fusion canon cast uselessly aside. Starscream's trine mates – nudging each other and full of not so quiet compliments._..

 _Soundwave nodding sagely, not liking the new state of affairs, but knowing what was good for him as his cassettes hung around him, ogling Starscream’s new sexy companion._ _The orders:_ " _Constructicons, this is Red Alert. he is now my second in command. I want to expense spared with our new quarters, Scrapper. There will be no rewards for second best..."_

“Please Starscream…” Red Alert’s voice was a pleading whimper. A hand landed on Starscream’s, trying to get it to move faster as his hips now jerked with each stroke. Another small burst of fluid erupted and ran down Starscream’s cheek.  “Oh Primus I need … need… need this…need you…”

 _And I need it too so that soon I can fuck you_ , Starscream thought as arousal burst through his being, the intensity of the energy flare catching him by surprise as his own spike protested in its constraints. He moved quickly back and on to all fours, above Red Alert’s spike, which twitched and strained further. Venting hard, he activated his fans. Then, slowly, he took the grounder’s spike in his mouth.

Red Alert cried out. Bending his knees, he thrust up. “Oh yes,” he rasped. “Do that!”

Starscream increased his fan speed. Then he took the spike in deeper, and started to gently swirl his tongue around the tip, relishing the new sweet taste of hardware alloys. “Ooh yeah, ooh Primus yes…” Needy fingers clutched at Starscream’s helm, then at his intakes.

Liking the new touches, Starscream held the spike by the base, continuing his ministrations. Meanwhile his other hand strayed, exploring, feeling around the grey pelvis. He gasped as his fingers found the other mech’s conventional panel, a rush of connective urge adding to the already simmering sensations as he fingered it

The panel slid open. “Oh sorry,” Red Alert gasped. I’d forgotten to concentrate on that. “You’re just turning me on so much Starscream, this is lovely, oohhh…”

//Just enjoy// Starscream murmured, his mouth full of spike as he traced the outline of the port with the fingers of his other hand, entranced with yet another new distraction. Such a finely crafted piece of engineering; it felt – wonderful. _I’m plugging in there later_ , he thought. _Then I will really show you what I am about._

A whole new rush went through the Seeker at the thought, making his body jerk, his wings twitch frenetically. Red evidently liked that. “Your wings!” he exclaimed. “I love them. They’re like they’re alive. Y-you know Starscream, this probably isn’t a good time to say it, but I never fucked a Seeker before.”

“Is that so? (not the best time but hell, he didn't mind hearing it). Well I shall have to make sure it’s especially good then, won't I?" Starscream murmured, happier still - though he did wonder about putting a hand over Red Alert’s mouth at some stage when talk became too much. _When I fuck him I shall do that, and also later when I plug in_ , he thought. _Another most appealing prospect._

Talking of fucking… Starscream’s hand wandered away from the port and down to explore between Red’s thighs, the feel of the open, wet valve and new flare of desperation from the grounder sending his spike mad in its constraints, almost causing him to abandon his present project and ram it into Red right now (perhaps hand over the mouth and all).

But no… _restraint restraint restraint …come on Starscream, you can do this…it will be worth it._

Red muttered again – but the words were lost in static. Something about _double overloads_. Starscream abandoned the valve, giving gave all his concentration to the spike in his mouth, grasping it with both hands and sliding his lips down, so that the tip of appendage stuck the back of his throat.  The nodes began to spark as Red’s EM field set up a steady pulsing rhythm, gaining in intensity as residual energy saturation point approached. “Nice, Starscream murmured.

Starscream set up a rhythm of long slow strokes, feeling the fingers plucking feverishly at his helm tighten to a metal twisting grip. Steam rose from the grounder, his fans whirring wildly as excitement reached a crescendo.  “I can’t believe this,” Red Alert wailed, his whole body starting to shake. “I’m gonna…oh Starscream, this is going to be intense…”

The last words were again lost as Starscream grunted, his whole body undulating sensuously as he increased the speed of his mouth on the spike. His glossa worked frantically, residue from the spiking nodes filling his mouth with a singed taste so aphrodisiac that Starscream’s EM field flared wildly again.

That took Red the rest of the way. “Oh yes…” the grounder thrust up, heat roaring out of him as energy from Red's own EM field burst forth to crackle around them. His whole body became a mini earthquake, his fingers digging deep into Starscream’s helm as metal clanged on the stone floor. “Don’t stop, he gasped. “Please Starscream, _just keep going...”_

//Of course…// But Starscream’s own voice was something of a whimper. Luckily he didn’t have to go for long.  The shaking and heavy intaking reached a crescendo, Red's EM field buzzing in one last sharply escalating hum; then he went rigid. He cried out – and exploded. A fresh shower of sparks erupted like a firework display, his body convulsing more than a mech in the throws of death as fluid hammered against the back of Starscream’s throat.

Red Alert’s cries of release once more filled the small room. Starscream let them go for a moment, savoring the taste of Red’s second spectacular climax. Then he detached himself, moving quickly up the trembling body, little fountains of fluid still erupting against his cockpit glass. This time he did place a hand firmly over Red Alert’s mouth. “Sshhhh…Red Alert,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry!” Optics greyed and still sparking, Red Alert's intakes came in gasps. He clutched at Starscream, swathes of energy engulfing them both. Starscream felt fluid pooling under him on the floor. He chuckled. “Impressive - you needed this, Red Alert.”

“I did, I did…” the grounder’s voice wavered; but then his optics were online again - and in the deep blueness, Starscream saw tears welling. And even though this was something that should have made a Decepticon scoff, heartily, the effect, coupled with Red’s momentous climax, was quite different.

The pang Starscream had felt in his chest earlier was suddenly back with a new intensity; together with a deep longing, something that spoke of things beyond what he had ever intended or thought possible again; certainly well beyond his initial thoughts when he beckoned Red to the warehouse;

It should have alarmed him; made him seriously think of terminating this Autobot right here and now where nobody could come to his aid - for after all, where had such feelings gotten him before? But instead, the Seeker felt only a curious - if uneasy - sense of gratitude. “Starscream…” Red whimpered, "You're _\- special."_

“It’s OK,” the Seeker said, stroking his cheek, amazed at the level of emotion he felt. He wasted no time in kissing Red again, thoroughly, in what now seemed to be routine. 

This time however, Red Alert hadn’t cooled down. His intakes came in quick pants and he was squirming again. "It’s my valve now," he wailed. I want you to do me there, Starscream. In fact – you _must_ do me there. Now! Will that – be all right?”

Starscream could not have resisted the urge to oblige if he'd tried. _Now I shall let go_. He relaxed, releasing the constraining cover, groaning with relief as he allowed his generous hardware to mercifully escape and slide between them. “Oh absolutely, Red...”

As a new smile of realization and wonder spread over his lover's face, Starscream surmised that never in his life had anything ever been quite so ‘all right.’

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream consinues the serious business of getting to know Red Alert.
> 
> *Warnings* in this chapter are for explicit sticky sex, oral sex, 'sixty nine,' sparkfeelings and emotional manipulation.

Red 's optics gleamed. He shuffled restlessly, evidently keen to view the ‘goods.’ Starscream obliged him, leaning up on one hand so his shapely pole stuck out in all its glory. He caught it, running a hand along the shaft, throwing sparks over the grounder as his over-aroused body reacted. "Do you want this?" he managed to ask silkily.  
   
There was no doubt from the smile on Red's face about the answer to that.

"Fantastic!” Red’s face was a picture of delightful wonder. “May I…”

“Be my guest!” Starscream replied.

Tentatively, Red fingered the tip above Starscream's hand. _Oh frag!_ The Seeker jerked again, electricity flashing to his core and out to his extremities in a microsecond. _That touch._ It was… well, Starscream couldn’t even remember one that had felt so divine, had made him respond so acutely.

_What WAS it about Red Alert?_

Red’s optics were sparkling like a minibot given his first weapon. And now, Starscream’s systems fritzed again as a grey hand closed on his shaft. The hand began to massage - a mere ghost of a touch; but it was almost too much. Offlining his optics, Starscream threw his head back diverting the charge to his core, diverting the rippling currents instead to his turgid wings.  
   
He was vaguely aware of Red giggling. Then the grounder was wriggling, moving his body back. And then – oh Primus, Starscream’s whole body convulsed again as lip components closed around his spiketip.

"Oh that is NICE, Red…" Starscream’s voice was a husky wail. And it was indeed _exquisite_ \- too nice to not let last. Once again, Starscream controlled the urgency in his swollen circuits, fought off the compulsion to just let go and overload madly with every system he had.

"Word of advice - just go easy with that," he moaned.

"Oh sorry Starscream, of course..." Red rasped huskily, his voice tantalizingly sexy.

But he did not move his mouth. Starscream wanted to look; wanted to _see_ his spike there. He repositioned himself, surging wildly at the sight - and then even more when he saw the grounder's hand; for with his other hand, Red fingered himself thoroughly, his enjoyment obvious. Metal scraped softly as he squirmed on the stone floor, the noise blending with the whirr of fans.  
   
“Primus you are sexy…” Fascinated, Starscream watched the fingers skillfully working the rim, as his spike rapidly swelled to a massive tower of hot throbbing metal. Retracting it would be impossible now until release had occurred – and Primus that had to happen soon.

But that valve! It was a glistening cave of potential ecstasy. Starscream also wanted to explore it, taste it, to experience it thoroughly before he plunged into its depths, took Red Alert once and for all. "Let me..." he murmured.

In swift movements he turned, a hundred and eighty degree shuffle, so he straddled Red the other way around. He kept his spike in Red Alert’s mouth, feeling it quiver between the sensuous lips. He lowering his face to between Red's legs. Charge ballooned up; Starscream's energy field flared as he drank in the unique aromas, the high quality components.

Red moaned. He flared back, fingers feverishly stroking his valve. "That is better," Starscream brushed Red Alert's hand away; and then his own fingers were in the opening, exploring, making Red squirm again and wail. “Oh yes…” Starscream hitched his intakes, his wings spasming stiffly above him.

Red's hand now clutched at Starscream's aft, as his glossa swirled around Starscream’s spike. He shuddered - his pleasure obvious. //Oh I c-can't imagine the last time I d-did this// his voice was a staticky mess. //I've missed it so m-much.//  
   
 _So responsive he is! And so - uninhibited._ Even your average Decepticon might not go this far, this soon.

//No…//  Starscream murmured, lost in the wondrous cavern, the exquisite sensations that the sight of it and Red's ministrations were bringing to his own lower regions. He _could_ , in fact, remember. With Skywarp, the last time had been - when Thundercracker was out on survey and Megatron was too busy fucking whoever the frag knew to notice.

But Starscream had no wish to allow even fleeting thoughts of his 'leader.' Or of Seeker-Seeker liaisons. They were – different.  He concentrated instead on flicking his glossa at the sensitive nodes between Red's spike and his valve entrance as he kept up his steady fingering.

Red's hand and mouth worked more frenetically. He wriggled, trying to get Starscream’s fingers into his valve. Starscream grunted, gyrating his hips, aware that this would do nothing to block the now searing charge but no longer able to help himself.

Then lust engulfed the Seeker. He parted the valve with his thumbs, before plunging his glossa deep into the smooth metal channel. With another grunt, he gave in, letting his hips go loose, letting things cascade towards the inevitable, as their bodies became a mass of writhing metal and aphrodisiac scents.     
   
Charge rose. Starscream’s field flared - a sheet of hard, crackling energy. It was not a full overload but an automatic mechanism that relieved the pressure – if only a little. Red gasped, matching him again, the flash of sparks erupting around them as smoke plumed idly to the ceiling. The noise Red made was of sheer joy. //More…//  he rasped.

//More there is. Right now...// Starscream’s charge soared again, the flare having left barely a dint in the massive energy accumulation. Pulses began to issue from his hotly glowing frame, another pressure relieving means, but the residual charge already growing too fast to keep up without full overload for long.  
   
The pulses grew stronger. The noises were louder, their movements more frantic as energy seethed around them, sweeping them on.  But then, just as Starscream was about to let go and let the final buildup consume him and _just come_ because well why not, _this was extremely nice and the night was young,_ Red stopped.

He just - _stopped._ Starscream's spike was suddenly, fustratingly, painfully bereft of Red's attention as the mech seemed to freeze. "Oh Starscream I'm sorry!” Red cried.  “I'm sorry, I’m sorry - I really am!”

 _WHAT! Oh Primus no – FRAG no!_ Starscream, reaching critical point, let out a strangled sound. He thrust his hips, trying to angle, to recapture the source of stimulation as he kept working the valve. What was he just thinking about lack of inhibitions? Surely this couldn't be happening...

But it was, alas. Red had gone quiet. As his energy output dwindled like a stream of water leaking away into a drain, his valve constricted. And now, he sounded as though he were – snuffling?

Starscream couldn't believe it. He simply _could not believe it_. Damn it - no wonder Autobots got themselves raped.  Curse their ridiculous sentimentality; not to mention that - apparently - they suddenly _teemed_ with inhibitions when the going got hot. Could there have been a worse time for this? Well maybe Starscream _would_ just take him – frag it, there was so only so much self control a mech could have.

“Too bad Red!” he snapped, already turning, his intakes harsh, his movements rough against the now whimpering grounder, his spike sparking as it brushed against Red, huge and still throbbing painfully.

Yet again, this _thing_ about Red Alert; something about the demeanor of the mech that took the edge off Starscream’s anger, even off the charge, swept away the possibility of what otherwise Starscream most certainly would have done. Then there were those blue optics gazing pleadingly up at him again – and somehow any kind of _action without consent_ was just was not – _possible._

Instead, Starscream’s anger evaporated. It simply floated away, leaving any lingering remnants eclipsed by the ache in his spark that returned with sudden poignancy.  "What is it Red?”  The calmness, the tolerance in his voice astounded the Seeker.

“I'm so sorry!" Red wailed again.

Red Alert’s face was a picture of devastation. _Why_ was still a mystery. But Starscream decided, as he had when he had first beckoned Red into the warehouse, that some things needed taking charge of. He caught Red’s wrists. “Stop that, Red Alert,” he said gently. Now – w _hat is it?"_    
   
"It's my dead sparkmate, Flashfire!// Red wailed. //You remind me of him. I mean - Inferno does too cos he's another emergency vehicle. But the way you just did _that_ \- it was just how he did it. Which isn't how Inf..."  
   
This time, a blue hand did close over Red Alert’s mouth.  Yet Starscream remained calm, and although his spike hurt, his body still fritzing with charge, he still was a lot less _just plain pissed_ than he should have been.

//Sshhh...Red...// he murmured. //No more talk of the past. You cannot bring back what has gone, but you are with me now. Think of the future. We have - each other.// It seemed like – well – the _sensible_ thing to say. Removing the hand, Starscream kissed him. 

Red stopped his whimpering – and this time it was he who broke from the kiss. He stared at the Seeker in disbelief - but then his face changed, as though suddenly he were enlightened by some hitherto unforseen deity. "Is that how you - feel about this?" he stammered. "Why Starscream – that’s – awesome. I never thought…”

A look of simple, unbridled joy appeared. “And to think they all say you’re cold and hard and self centered. I can’t wait to show everyone how wrong they’ve got that!”

Starscream was strangely - inexpicably - pleased. Yet he wasn't absolutely sure how he _felt_. Somehow the idea of being viewed as _not_ cold and hard by an Autobot was probably not the best state of affairs. But once again, his spark made strange undulations; besides which, Red's handsome face, now so entranced, was never more appealing.

Better still, a look was returning to it that was infinitely more in keeping with what Starscream wanted to see. "I want you!" Red whispered; and he it was he this time who pulled Starscream back into an exceptionally passionate kiss.  
   
Nothing further was needed to send Starscream's charge - or his need - screaming back to pre-overload fervor. //Oh yes!//  he said, the words barely decipherable in the sudden static. //That is exactly what you are going to get this time Red. And _nothing_ is going to interfere.//  
   
There were no more interesting positions or erotic titillation. The time for foreplay was past, the urge that seized Starscream desperate, primordial and urgent. Flaring his wings, he engulfed Red, hands wherever he could get them, his mouth roving over face, neck cords, chest, as he drowned in the grounder’s alloys. He found a shoulder tyre and squeezed, hard. Red wailed loudly, wonderfully; and the guttural sound of wanton desire was sweet music.

The base of Starscream's wings were twisting in Red’s hands, a beautiful agony, a blessed panacea. This time Starscream could not have stopped if he'd tried - and neither, he knew, could his lover; for Red became frantic. He maneuvered, opening his legs wide and pushing his hips up, his whimpers desperate and begging.

Starscream moaned, cupping Red's face, kissing and half devouring him as energy pulses cascaded out so strong, so close that they were almost a continuous stream. His spike strained, painful and huge. Then he was up on his hands, probing and quickly finding the moist entrance.

He stole the grounder one last look; saw his own optics reflected in the blue orbs, predatory and so very _Seeker._ Red’s were an epitome of wild desire – yet also there was again that adoration, that – _devotion._ Starscream knew, then, that he could have done anything, asked anything, and Red Alert would have willingly complied. His spark flared, a strange new energy in the mix suddenly burning with an intensity all of its own.

But his bursting circuits reminded him that _just plain fragging_ was what he needed most right now. Throwing his head back, he thrust in.

It was like plunging into a cool bath of liquid mercury, so smooth, so flawless. The walls closed around his spike in just the right way, like two components of a machine at last brought together in perfect synchrony. _Meant to be._ It came to Starscream what Red had said before, and even though his interpretation, right then, was a somewhat far cry from what had been referred to, the words bore a haunting ring.  
   
Starscream paused, deep inside, venting heavily. "Oh frag Red that's sensational…" With all the words in the universe available, that was all that Starscream, star of the Vosian air academy and second in command of the mighty Decepticons could think of to say.  
   
Starscream could even have stayed there, soaking up the sensations, poised on the beautiful precipice of agony and ecstasy. He slid out, paused; then slid back in again, enjoying afresh the prefect valve, even more exquisite on second sampling. This time, Red thrust up to meet him. His spike tip struck Red’s ceiling node and the grounder cried out as Starscream held still again, paralysed in sheer pleasure.

But Starscream had to move. Oh yes - charge burst through his being and - oh frag - it was as though his lower regions had a life of their own. His wings flared hard, his field suddenly a frenzy of harsh and uncontrolled output. As though reading his thoughts, Red wrapped around him; Starscream felt hands grip at his intakes, heels scratching the back of his thighs. “Fuck me,” Red rasped.

“My pleasure…” Starscream slid in, out; then in and out again, in and out, in and out, harder, deeper. Red cried out again, a wail of beautiful desperation that made just one more last delay the absolute _piece de resistance_ …

And then, Starscream let go. He drove in, fucking Red as though he’d been denied it all his life, an urgent mission to be accomplished no matter who or what tried to stop them. If the building had collapsed around them, he would have fucked him. If Megatron and Optimus Prime and the entire forces of their combined factions had turned up, it would barely have caused more than a slight a glitch in the proceedings.

Metal clanged rhythmically, intakes hissing and fans in overdrive as grey hips slammed against white thighs. The energy pulses grew stronger, wilder, more intense, each a mini overload in its own right, each causing Red to spasm and fire back his own intensified burst. Energy crackled, smoke and ozone pungently filling the warehouse. It excited the Seeker beyond imagination, and he drove hard enough that he thought the mech might disintegrate beneath him.

But it could not last. Starscream’s charge was through the roof now, at critical, reaching that point where no amount of energy output could overtake the residual build. Warnings flashed as fast it approached, and nothing would stop it this time. Starscream’s thrusting became frantic, his wings rigid. His circuits filled to bursting as his audials sang and lights began to dance in a miasma of frenzied pattern and colors.

“Can’t…stop…” he vaguely heard his own voice, indistinct, as though through a distant megaphone. Then the noise became a roar, the colours swirling too fast, too intense for separation as everything exploded into dazzling white brightness…

The last thing Starscream remembered before the final surge was feeling Red, with him, around him, tearing at his wings and clamping around his spike and – finally – right there in his spark. And Red was yelling - loudly - but Starscream had neither strength nor inclination to do anything about it at all.

His spark flared like a sun, a strange composite of tenderness and unexpected new power, calming in its serenity yet thrilling in its intensity. Then overload swept both of them over the edge and into blissful oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night wears on. Having exhausted themselves in enjoying each other, some rest is in order for Starscream and Red. But not for long....
> 
> *Warnings* in this chapter for fluff, snuggles, angst, anxiety and mild smut/suggestion of sticky sex/interfacing.

When Starscream awoke later, he was hardly surprised to find Red Alert curled snugly on to his shoulder, his helm resting on one hand.  A red and white leg was across Starscream’s thighs, a red arm flung across his chest. A grey hand rested on the cockpit glass as intakes inhaled and exhaled softly.

It was just the right position in which to perfectly meld their frames. How they had gotten like it, Starscream did not know – but it was rather nice; especially with his energy field still pulsing faintly, the echo of that cataclysmic overload. Especially with Red's field also ghosting back the remnants of the grounder's own spectacular release.

Red murmured, snuggling closer. Starscream’s spark glowed warmly. It made the Seeker vaguely panic on one level, yet brought a deep sense of contentment on another. How long since he had been able to lie like this with another?

He could not remember such a time. Megatron, of course, would never have countenanced such a thing. Megatron was a strictly ‘frag, then separate berths, and preferably separate rooms’ mech. He ‘needed his space,’ he maintained - to think, and scheme about ruling the universe.

Besides which, anything resembling ‘close’ in the Megatronian Rule of Law, showed weakness. Had Starscream ever suggested anything even remotely like the position in which he and Red Alert now lay, he would likely have gotten ridiculed before the entire Decepticon ensemble.

And nobody else would have done it. Even Skyfire – if he recalled back that far – had not been keen on it. Not even Skywarp; quite apart from the ‘weakness’ factor, the other Seeker would have laughed loudly and looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and mistrust. “I thought this was just a sex thing?” he would have said, before returning to Thundercracker.

No – this was a surprisingly pleasant change, and again brought back those pleasant memories of when things had been different.

Red Alert shifted, and sighed. Starscream’s arm tightened instinctively, his mind filled with possessive need and not wanting the moment to end. Nuzzling Red Alert’s helm, he drifted offline again, relishing the scent of alloys, the warmth of the other mech and the closeness he was all too happy to indulge in.

Yes - ahead was a future where complex matters threatened this tranquility. For now, it was just him and Red; the warehouse a sweet haven of simple pleasures.

……

“Starscream!"

 _Huh?_ That was his name, all right. Except that it should really have been _Lord_ Starscream.

In the dream, he strutted the concourses of Iacon, robes flowing as crowds roared their appreciation. His two wingmates flanked him just to the rear, wearing less ornate garb and waving to the adoring masses as other Seekers trailed behind them.

Beside him, gleaming and stately, walked Red Alert. The two of them went forward proudly, a dashing new demonstration of air/ground command Decepticon leadership power.

“Starscream – wake up!” he was being shaken.

He tried to ignore it, not wishing to leave this splendid new modus. But the shaking persisted, and the streets and crowds faded. Starscream onlined to find himself – of course – in the warehouse; the one where he and his new ‘partner’ were preparing for their conquest.

No, _consort_ \- not partner - it would be. And the cheering crowds may not be _too_ far off if fortune went their way.

“Starscream!” The movements became more frenetic, the voice took on an urgent note.

“Yes all right, _all right…_ ” Conscious that his shoulder no longer housed Red Alert, Starscream groped sideways. But the grounder wasn’t there.

Instead, as his optics came online, registering at first only dim images, Starscream could see a silhouette lurking by the door – a very definitely Red shaped silhouette. In its hand was a very large canon. A steady hum drifted to Starscream’s audials as the weapon charged.

Starscream sat up, snapping fully online. “Red – what the…?”

_Oh no – don’t say the Autobots are right - that he really isn't the full ticket, and now he's going to use that thing on me_ _?  
_

Because holy sigma – that was some gun! Had Red Alert had that when he first came in here? Starscream remembered his detaching something from his shoulder – but he hadn’t registered those dimensions and obvious firepower.

Instinctively, he started the emergence/charge sequence on his own canon – though not the null ray one. _Give him the benefit of the doubt._ Starscream didn’t want Red Alert to be hostile, damn it – didn’t _want_ things to be different. “Red…” he began.

 _“Ssshhh…”_ Red waved his hand. He switched to comm.  //Be quiet, Starscream! They don’t know we’re here. We have surprise on our side and I’d like to keep it that way.//

“Who…?” But Starscream heard it then; the steady throb of an engine, coming from right outside the doors.

//Starscream – have this! _And use your comm…//_

And now, he was being tossed a weapon. _Where was Red Alert pulling all this armory from?_ This was an Autobot device, nowhere near as impressive as the one Red sported but well crafted just the same, more than capable of some very adequate damage.

And also one that, clearly, _thankfully_ , was not going to be aimed at him.

The engine chugged outside – although it seemed to be doing little else. Starscream performed a quick scan – noting a complete absence of Autobot signatures. He laughed, softly. //Red – don’t you think you’re jumping to conclusions?//

But Red Alert was a picture of panic-stricken despair. //Its them!// he gasped. //They’ve come for me!//

//But it’s a flesh creature vehicle. It has no mind or spark!//

//Don’t let that fool you! The Autobots have like as not sent some of their humans friends in first – just to put me off guard. They won’t be far behind. Mirage – you know – he can get past anyone's detectors. He can even block Soundwave!//

His face set in defiant determination as he adopted a fight stance, weapon at the ready. //They’re going to be sorry!// he snapped. // I’m gonna show them that crazy paranoid Red Alert doesn’t take their pit with a grain of sand, and I don’t give a _toss_ if they’re higher up the ranks than me!//

Incredulous (and a little bewildered) Starscream may have been - but he was not unimpressed. Red Alert looked – cool. His servos flexed, dangerous and really quite deadly-looking. Whatever could be said of his state of mind, he looked like he could handle himself. And he was not short on courage. That much was obvious.

Intrigued, Starscream felt a need to go along with this – however absurd it was. //Don’t worry Red, I’m here with you,// he murmured.  //Anyone who comes through that door is in for a most unwelcome reception, I assure you.//

Red Alert stole him a glance. Blue optics gleamed in the dim light. //Thanks, Starscream!// he enthused. //I knew I could count on you. You’re just - awesome!//

//Think nothing of it…// The Seeker waved a hand airily. Oh how delightful Red Alert was, even in the grip of wild imaginings. Once again, Starscream had no intention of disagreeing.

A few more seconds passed. The engine revved, but no transformation noises sounded. Instead, there came the sound of a door opening. Earth-bound voices echoed suddenly into the still night air; the low tones of a male, the shrill laughter of a female. Starscream caught snatches of fleshie language. “Not here!” the female shrieked. “Wanna go – somewhere romantic!”

Red's intakes hitched. He stiffened, every fibre straining, the canon suddenly screaming up to readiness. But Starscream chuckled again. He definitely knew what this was, now. He’d seen quite enough human behavior on Lazerbeak’s footage to know how absurdly popular interfacing in secluded locations was for the fleshies.

“Red, they’re only ordinary squishies, thinking of doing what you and I were just…”

 _//Will you be quiet!//_ Red Alert hissed. Exasperated optics regarded Starscream. //You’d have seen the Autobot-friends, right? The boy and the girl - its probably their pals. And that one on wheels - he’s real sneaky… right in with Teletraan One.//

//He’s probably about to give the signal!// Red wailed. Turning back, he concentrated hard on the impending intrusion.

It occurred to Starscream that it was going to be annoyingly messy if a stream of humans did burst in – if rather entertaining. Somehow he just could not see that wheeled kid pulling such a stunt – for all that he seemed smarter than average. It seemed best not to antagonize the grounder further, however; besides which, Red like this? It was kinda _cute._

//I had that Chip or whatever its name is in my cockpit once// Starscream murmured. //He liked it. Said never to tell the Autobots how much – always wanted to ride in a jet you see…//

But Red wasn’t listening. Starscream watched, wondering just how much more battle-ready Red Alert could get. As it was, he looked as though even a tiny bit more tension might make him explode.

There was more laughter, then, followed by doors slamming. The engine revved one last time - then the vehicle pulled away. It moved off fast, its engine hum diminishing into the night. Tyres screeched faintly at the end of the street before silence settled once more in the warehouse.

Red Alert seemed to deflate. He sank to his knees. “Oh Starscream….” He cried. "That’s it, isn’t it? They _were_ just ordinary humans.”

 _By the rays of Vector Sigma - its an epiphany..._ Yet Starscream felt a rush of extraordinary fondness. He wanted to take his little Autobot away, protect him from all these crazy, irrational fears. _What has been done to him to make him like this..._ he could not help but wonder. _And they say the Decepticons are full of cruel tricks and mind games?_

Red Alert was a trembling mass of collapsed metal. The canon hung loosely from his arm. Starscream went over to him. Detaching the weapon, he set it to power down, before placing it on the ground along with his own offering. “It’s all right Red…” he said,  putting an arm around the quivering shoulders, a smile escaping as his spark twanged warmly.

But Red was not finished. He sprang up, pushing Starscream away. “Don’t let that gun power down yet!’ he cried. “We still don’t know for sure - I must check the security! Why didn’t I do it before? Why – look at that lock, _just look at it…_ ” he broke away, rushing to inspect the human padlock on the large double doors. “Its pathetic!" he threw his hands up. "And now I think of it…”

He stared around, intakes hissing wildly. “I didn’t even check for CTV! _What am I coming to, Starscream?”_

The Seeker remained still, a pillar of calm in Red's turbulent, crazy sea. “Don’t worry yourself, Red Alert. I checked that out before you arrived. There isn’t any.”

Well of course there wasn't. In a place like this? _You had to be joking._ But Starscream could never have said it, and Red’s appreciative look made him tingle warmly, not just in his spark but all over.

“I shouldn’t worry, Starscream, should I?” Red Alert looked stricken again, as though he'd just called Optimus Prime a drone by mistake. “You're a highly talented Decepticon - a master of vigilance...” he turned away, shaking his head. "I must keep such things in perspective!"

Starscream moved again behind the grounder, running his hands down Red Alert’s arm-guards. “You have had much to think of since you have been here, Red. Relax. Your anxiety is understandable after what you’ve been through – but nobody is going to hurt us. That I promise you.” The urge to sweep him up and take him somewhere that nothing could get him took Starscream by surprise with its intensity.

Red relaxed – if only a little. He vented hard. "I guess we do have those, too…” he motioned to the guns on the floor.

Starscream nuzzled his helm. “Indeed. And I am most impressed by those, Red. But I have the null rays too - and a _lot_ more.”

A shiver went through the grounder. “You do, yes! And you'd fight, wouldn't you - alongside me? If _they_ turned up. You'd really do it!” 

“Of course, Red…”   _they’re Autobots, aren’t they?_ But that wasn’t the reason Starscream could not help wrapping his arms around the grounder and holding him tightly.

Red Alert squirmed, wriggling around to face him. Piercing blue optics stared straight into his.

“Because believe me, Starscream, if that had been Megatron that had come barging in here, I’d have shown him what for! Don’t think I’m soft, Starscream – I’m perfectly capable of dishing it out…” his face darkened in determination, “even if Inferno does think I’m useless.”

Starscream chuckled – but not unkindly. Oh how much he was getting to like this Autobot, this feisty little warrior - and now he realized why. Red Alert was different from his kind, and – like Starscream - chastised for it. How Starscream longed to show him that this didn’t matter, that together they would both rise above their oppressors.

His mind flitted briefly back to the dream, the forthcoming glory. This Inferno was, of course, history. And Megatron? The jerk would assume he could pulverize the grounder, reduce him to red and white spare parts in a matter of astroseconds. But Starscream had the ecstatic feeling that this might not be quite so easy.

He ran a finger down Red Alert’s cheek. “It would be a pleasure to join you in that endeavour some time,” he said, feeling charge begin to creep through his circuits, a very physical desire to show his affection asserting with sudden cogency. There was suddenly  a great need to settle Red Alert down, to get back to where they were at before the ‘disturbance’. But it was not to be. Once again, Red Alert again broke out of his arms.

‘I’m sorry Starscream!” Throwing his hands up, he began to pace. “It takes only one incident to get me like this. Then I’m so – wound up. I just can’t relax!”

Starscream regarded him.  Full of challenges, was his little treasure – yet he couldn’t be angry. On the contrary, Starscream just wanted him more. He sighed, watching the agitated form, unable to help from recalling their previous passions at the sight of the twitching, sensitive frame. A wave of charge caught him, desire assaulting his senses; he felt the power of the grounder’s lust and release, the hotness of union between them as they plunged through the waves of overload…

Starscream’s circuits surged wildly. Oh yes – he very much wanted that again. Again – and again; _so much more I want to do with him_.  But plunging into it right now might not be such a good idea…

“I’m sorry - I seem to do nothing but apologise!” Red had paused. He bore that hopeless, helpless look again. Starscream's gaze flickered away as he tried to think of something - anything - that would relieve Red's distress; for clearly holding him was not enough. His optics caught the edge of his cockpit glass, where a stickiness still clung; the remnants of earlier joys. _Ah yes_ – now that gave him an idea.

Before Red Alert had arrived, Starscream had hidden, observing the flesh creatures as they packed up and went their ways. Skulking in the shadows, he’d taken good stock of the surroundings. And he could not have failed to notice the unloading dock – or, better still, the ample washdown equipment, obviously intended for trucks and large industrial vehicles.

It had been another end to another day in the squishies' insignificant lives - but the start to a new phase in Starscream’s. Even before Red Alert had come to his attention, he'd determined to go out there CLEAN!

And relaxed - as hot water was good for. Very good _indeed._

“I think I know something that may help,” Starscream murmured. He reached out his hand. “Come now, Red Alert. Come with me…”

Red hesitated. His optics widened - but only for the briefest instant, before a look of unfailing, unbounded trust came about him. Grey fingers closed around Starscream’s blue ones, and the Seeker nearly melted at the wave of affection that flooded from Red’s very being.

Nor could he possibly miss the other’s already fritzing energy field. Oh yes - that was raging, every bit as powerful as before. Maybe stress, for Red, was a GOOD thing for Starscream.

Smugly satisfied with how things had turned out, the soon-to-be Decepticon leader led his consort to the washrack. Oh yes - the night was still young. There was still SO much more to do before dawn.

…..

_More to come :D_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert and Starscream have chat and sex in the shower. 
> 
> *Warnings* are back for explicit sticky sex and emotional manipulation.

Red hung on to Starscream, acting for all the universe as though a bevy of unknown horrors would assault them at any moment. Undeterred, Starscream marched them purposefully to the washbay.

But Red pulled back, optics flaring when he saw the expansive corridor, the large brushes jets and fans set into the roof. “What is this?” he cried.

Starscream paused, pulling the Autobot to him and stroking his cheek. “Now Red – you know you can trust me…”

“I know. I do.” Red swallowed hard.

Starscream surveyed the washbay. It might have been fun to go through the automated part, especially if certain ‘activities’ were partaken of on the way, but given Red’s reaction, he might freak out again. That would _not_ do…

Instead he led the Autobot to the ‘manual service’ end.  "Here," he said. "This would be more what you're used to?"

Red nodded - though he eyed the hoses and nozzles suspiciously, at though they too might launch an attack. Taking one down, Starscream activated the jet. Water splashed loudly on the concrete floor as steam plumed upward. “See- just an ordinary hosegun? Water is water – wherever we are.”

Red took a deep intake. “OK,” he said. “You’re right. This does do the trick sometimes.” He steadied himself against an apparently useless side rail, one which, however - it flashed through Starscream’s processor - could prove useful in a while.

Starscream began to play the water over his skittish companion, allowing the jet to ricochet off the red and white shoulders and back. Red Alert shivered. "Oh that _is_ nice," Starscream," he cried. Pleased, Starscream played the water over each shoulder tyre and arm guard in turn. Red leaned into it, the enjoyment obvious.

"You know, I like it when Inferno uses his hoses on me, but he doesn't often do it. There's other good washracks, on the Ark, though. Sometimes he gets me in there and gives me a going over in one of those…"

Starscream grimaced. The "I" word again – it was getting to be annoying. Filled with sudden possessiveness, with a strong desire for Red to be _his_ \- and his alone, he was seized with an urge to grab the grounder and prove the fact. Right here and now.

But like a Seeker with his first set of adult wings, Red's face was a picture of simple delight. Once again, Starscream refrained.   _What was it about Red Alert?_

Red, however, looked 'worried' again. “Is everything all right?" he asked anxiously. The Seeker marveled at how finely attuned the mech was to his own moods. Was this a function of security mechs? he wondered. Some kind of built in intuition?

But no - Soundwave didn’t have it. By Primus no. The thought was laughable.

Starscream leaned over and lightly kissed Red's helm. He took the hose lower, squirting jets into Red Alert's waist and moving round to play the spray under his bumper.

"Oh that IS nice!" Red enthused, the sparking diminishing. "Oh Starscream - I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. I really don't know how I'd have coped without you!"

"One does one's best,” the Seeker chuckled. “I'm glad you turned up, Red Alert.” This time, he was hardly surprised to find that he meant it.

He hosed in silence, water splashing around them. Red rolled his head back, savouring the sensations. Starscream took in his flexing, supple body, the ease with which the components moved and slid.

His charge began to build nicely. So many ways to enjoy this highly attuned mechanism! It was just a question of what to do with him next.

"You know, I see a lot of things," Red said suddenly, as though thinking out loud. "The Autobots might not tell me a lot, but I sure see things they'd rather I didn't. They don't always remember where I put the cameras, see!"

 _Where did that come from?_  For mechs who suddenly changed thought-trains, Red took a lot of beating – though Frenzy would have come close. Still, Starscream liked the sound of this topic. It seemed like it could be rather titillating. "Such as?" he enquired, hosing away.

"Oh well - the usual, you know," Red Alert giggled. "Its amazing how many Autobots are supposed to be loyally bonded, but they get up to all sorts.” He frowned. “Personally, its put me off bonding!"

Now that, actually, was good news. Starscream had not thought of it – but he’d forgotten how mushy Autobots were about the bond thing. What a blessed relief Red felt that way - he certainly wouldn’t have wanted _that_ predicament.

"And you know what? Quite a few Autobots get ‘up to’ things with Decepticons. That’s why I really don’t think I should feel bad about this, Starscream. No. Not at all!”  

Starscream smiled to himself. So _that_ was what this was about. So needy of justification were Autobots for anything remotely unautobotly. This surely was one of their greatest weaknesses. This, however, was interesting.

"Who, for instance?" he asked casually, playing water over Red’s front.

"Well…” Red hesitated. “You probably know this, but - Scrapper's often at the Ark. I let him in and turn the cameras off. Grapple's good to me, you see – it’s like a return favour.”

Ah, so it was true, then? Starscream had thought so. But the Constructicon _actually visited_ the Ark? That was priceless – and very valuable knowledge.

“Then there's Ravage and Laserbeak,” Red went on. “Mostly I report them, cos mostly they're up to no good. But sometimes they come to play with Jazz. They go a long way back, see. From before the war.”

 _Fascinating._ Soundwave would know that, surely – but Starscream was almost certain Megatron didn’t. Ah yes - Soundwave coming to the party was looking a great deal more likely.

"And then there's your wingmates..."

Now _that_ Starscream did know about. He tried to ignore that his mood darkened slightly.  "Don't tell me - the Lamborghini twins?"

"Yes!" Red sounded delighted. "It must be a special thing, mustn't it Starscream? Your body types and ours."

Starscream frowned. He could not eliminate the sourness that accompanied thoughts of those oafs. Still, he thought smugly, he'd scored better than Skywarp or Thundercracker. "Indeed...but no jet judo Red – please. Tell me - do they visit the Ark?"

"Oh no Starscream, that’s not my thing…” Red looked worried again. “Look I hope you don't mind them turning up. It's not often. Its one of the things that - well..." Bright blue optics beamed through the steam. "That made me fantasize about you."

Well that was all right, then. It eclipsed the otherwise intensely annoying revelation. Starscream moved the hosegun down to play jets into the well crafted pelvic seams, glancing off the ample codpiece.  "Well in that case they can visit all they like, Red," he said smoothly.

There was silence again, accompanied only by the splashing and - to Starscream’s intense enjoyment - Red’s increasingly heavy venting.  Oh yes - it was time to get things back on track. Starscream moved down, playing water between Red’s legs, happy when the grounder shivered, widening his thighs.

Circuitry gleamed in Red Alert’s groin, sending the Seeker’s charge in a rapid upward spiral. "Let us not forget,” Starscream murmured, “that soon you will not have to worry about who might or might not visit the Ark. You will be _my_ security mech, and _we_ will decide which Autobot and Decepticon liaisons to approve.”

"Yes - I can' hardly wait, Starscream!" And now Red’s EM field was shimmering, a visible aura in the spray and steam; a most welcome sight, seeing as how now Starscream didn’t want to wait either; really _did_ want to do a great deal more than just talk and play – however useful the info. A little more buildup would not hurt, however…

He took the hose away. “Red Alert,” he said. “How would you like to do _my_ panels?”

Red looked as though he’d just won the galactic lottery. “Oh Starscream – I’d be honored!” he cried.

 _Honored._ Starscream liked that.

 

A few moments later, water splashed at Starscream’s wings, running over his intakes and down his cockpit glass as he kneeled in the flowing water. He shivered as a gentle hand ran down one leading edge. “I love touching your wings,” Red enthused. “I always wanted to know what they felt like. They’re _beautiful._ So – different from any bit of me.

Starscream ruffled them, liking Red’s gasp of appreciation. “Believe me, I like you touching them too,” he said silkily.

In fact – the grey hands were sensational. Every caress sent currents rippling over the highly sensitive surface. They seeped down, through the fine network of sensory nodes, awakening some almost dormant networks; resonating in his core before they spreading out, a radiance of shimmering sensation.

Starscream shivered again. He could not help but think of Megatron’s clumsy mauling which he pretended, of course, turned him on. Smiling, the Seeker leaned back, extremely pleased that this would be no more; that Red’s exquisite touch would be the future - wherever and whenever he wanted it.

So sublime were the sensations that Starscream could almost have offlined. But his charge was up there, energy simmering, awaiting only his command to start flowing outwards in urgent, barely contained pulses.

Red could feel it; was responding. He grunted throatily, his vents becoming excited gasps. The hose fell to the ground, water rushing away across the floor. Then he was kissing Starscream, hands cupping his face, glossa deep in the Seeker's mouth. Starscream caught the back of his helm and pulled him down, kissing him back. Steam rose from his intakes, hissing into the now pungent vapours.

Gasping, Red broke from the kiss; then his hands were on Starscream's wings again, kneading like a metal-molder but still with that _gentleness._ "Oh Starscream - you're SO hot,” Red cried. “You’re the hottest Decepticon I’ve ever known!”

Starscream would never get enough of hearing that kind of thing – or of that _touch._ And the Autobot’s lips had been the final link, a vital last step that this time made him want Red so badly it hurt.

“ _You’re_ hot,” he rasped, turning around to face him. “Frag yes you are, _fucking_ hot, Red.”

“Starscream…!” It was a plaintive wail.

 

They knelt regarding each other, mutual desire fizzing like a tangible curtain. Again came the urge to throw Red down and plug in, delve in, allow data to stream in whilst exploring thoroughly this fascinating mech. Most of all, Starscream craved the chance to experience fully this seemingly bottomless appreciation of himself.

Yes, cabling would be - intense. But it could well offline them. Starscream didn’t want that - not quite yet. _Oooh_ no  – besides which more of _those hands_ would be so nice. _Then_ the finale…

Red was a picture of glorious longing. _"Want you..."_ Starscream mouthed and the Autobot gave in, falling forward and clutching at the Seeker, smothering him in frantic kisses. Starscream gave in too, finding the other's lips, surrendering to the embrace and kissing him back. They stayed like that, exploring deeply as charge rose and Starscream's spike slid slowly out, quivering between them

Red let out a wail. Oh yes, he dropped back, staring in wonderment. “I want that.”

A feverish hand was on it, the touch sending Starscream into near overload. He threw his head back, opening his release portals as a steam of energy pulses cascaded in a spray of sparks. He let the stream wash through, allowing the levels to settle, doing what he’d already told himself he’d do. “Stand up,” he whispered hoarsely. “And hold on to that bar.”  
   
Red complied, fritzing in several places as he rose like one in a dream. The noise of his intakes blended with the hiss of steam and rushing water. Starscream got up also. The Autobot spread his legs. Another wild surge engulfed Starscream; for Red’s valve cover was already open. The entrance to the smooth channel gleamed in invitation.

“Oh Primus Red…” Starscream flared again, hard and possessive.  Red’s field crackled in response. Starscream slid his hands over the smooth aft, spreading the quivering red thighs. “Mine, Red Alert,” he heard himself whisper fiercely. “Mine – this I want…

“Yours…” the reply could barely be heard.

Starscream’s spike was a giant throbbing totem. He grabbed it, massaging with a few strokes, marveling at the size and magnificence of the hardware. Meanwhile Red’s valve opened like a blossoming crystal, filled with unique promise, a thing of exquisite beauty.

Starscream tilted his hips forward, exhaling loudly as he pushed the tip into the entrance. Red stiffened. "Need you, Starscream,” he whispered, trembling. “Please…”

"You’re going to get me…” Starscream slid in further. Another burst from them both sent sparks raining down. The water around their feet frizzled and crackled, steam rising.  Starscream held back his field, loving the swelling of his charge, the fullness in his circuits, the impending ascent to utopia.

But he could not hold it for long. Energy rushed to his spike, exploding in a frenzy of thumping need. Grabbing Red's hips, he thrust fully in. A long, low groan escaped his vocalizer, mingling with Red’s loud cry as the grounder’s valve closed around him.

Immediately, the need came, pursuit of a glorious trophy at the crest of a steep hill up which he was propelled, very fast. Hard, deep, penetrating thrusts were suddenly vital, the need to fuck an inescapable force. Starscream let go, hammering in hard, surrendering gladly as lust engulfed his body and senses.

 _Primus it was good._ Metal clanged and slapped. Steam swirled in clouds; a cloud of copious sparks erupted, wilder and wilder as charge seared. Starscream channeled it through his spike, exalting, watching Red fritz and shudder beneath him as frenzied pulses surged to the other mech’s core, making him jerk and cry out in wanton agiony and ecstasy.

"Starscream!" he wailed. He rose on tippytoes, angling himself to get as much Seeker as possible, crying out with each slam to his valve.

Starscream drove in; faster, deeper. He kept his optics online, loving the sight of his spike filling the grounder, loving the shaking aft, the glimpse of Red’s own spike sticking out hard with Red’s hand on it, pumping in time as his valve opened wider.

He grunted, fucking harder, wonderfully, letting pulses of energy stream out in a glorious rhythm that kept his charge just below the crest, just at the very point of blissful release.

“Oh Starscream, I can’t…” the bar to which Red clung was crumpling, crushed in the force of the onslaught and the grounder’s urgent fingers. It buckled and he fell forward, whimpering wildly in a last urgent plea. Starscream went with him, dropping to his knees and grabbing Red Alert around the hips. Crushing his face against the hot metal of Red’s back, he thrust again so deep, so hard, feeling his wings stiffen and his whole body surge, the last ascent to that blissful ecstatic peak.

Red’s intakes threw out hot blasts as he cried out. Then he was going over, forcefully, body a mass of wild, volcanic like shaking. Starscream could not have held off if he’d tried. He thrust forward one last time, biting at Red’s neck, fingers sinking into shoulder tyres.   Red’s valve clamped down hard as fluid rushed out in a sizzling gush, overload exploding in a frenzy of crackling energy.  
   
Red panted, his whimpers degenerating into half hyterical sobs.  “Oh Red – you are something,” Starscream gasped, feeling what Red was feeling, mouthing at the Autobot, fingers caressing wherever they had hold in a sudden rush of desperate affection, of need to feel _as one…_

 

Despite the intensity, the effect was just right - the overload hadn't offlined them. As Starscream powered down, the frenzied climax diminishing into steady afterglow, he relaxed with near-delirious satisfaction. All he needed was to conclude the night’s proceedings with a final flourish. Neither Red nor he would ever look back again.

He stayed put for more than a few clicks, absorbing the intensity of the aftermath, the swooning mech beneath him. Then he kissed Red Alert lightly and sat up on his haunches, giving the grounder ‘s very nice aft a playful light slap as he pulled out.

Picking up the hose, he doused them both briefly. Then he turned off the water and replaced the nozzle in its socket.

Stooping down, Starscream gathered his half-inert Autobot partner in his arms. Then he made his way resignedly back to the room where they had started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The liaison continues. Some plug and play, as Starscream explores Red Alert more deeply.
> 
> *Warnings* in this chapter for explicit plug and play sex, with mention of sticky. Emotional manipulation, fluff and angst.

As Starscream carried Red Alert back to their previous location, there were sounds in the distance – a banging, as of truck doors opening and heavy objects descending. The Seeker paused, checking his chronometer. About 2.30am. Seven Earth hours since he’d enticed Red Alert into the warehouse.

Ah, but how time passed when you were having fun…

He wondered what time things got going again in here, not relishing the prospect after previous events. Maybe when Red came around they should just head out, slip through the deserted streets like ghosts in the darkness? 

 _Rather big ghosts, from the fleshie perspective._ No – the creatures tended to ‘hang around’ in their towns at night; he and Red were no less likely to be observed. Besides, the ‘cementing’ of the partnership was _important._ As the warm throbbing of the Autobot against his cockpit reminded Starscream, they were not quite done with that yet.

Laying Red down, Starscream lowered himself next to him. The Autobot stirred, but didn’t online. Starscream stared at the white face and blue offlined optics, peaceful now and not plagued by persecutors or imaginings, the delicately spiked red helm free of sparking circuitry. “So pretty,” he murmured. “So very pretty…”

His mind went back, to when he had beckoned Red in, recalling the desire that had prickled his sensors ever since he'd tracked the Autobot, after the conversation with Optimus Prime. Starscream had imagined having his way, throwing the agitated grounder on to the concrete floor and thrusting into him as that helm sparked furiously - yet it hadn’t worked out like that.

 _Interesting, that._ The way that, straight away, Red had _talked._ Apparently oblivious to Starscream’s intentions, and hearing only the line Starscream had spun about ‘partnership,’ Red had seen a saviour, an ally. His life had soon poured out, from neglectful creators to career failures to dead sparkmates; and Starscream had found himself listening, surprised at his own patience, his interest in the Autobot as a person.

And Red had calmed down, the sparking helm diminishing to a dull glow, Starscream's evident calming of him strangely pleasing. Desire had taken hold – Red at first resistant to his advances, but won over by simple reverse psychology.

After that, things had gone smoothly - until the paranoia episode. In calming Red, their passions had reached new levels. Starscream had to admit that he'd not been expecting the depth of what was coming, nor that he'd actually _want_ the Autobot beyond his 'assistance' tomorrow. Yet he did, now - badly. It had left him unnerved, yet was somehow uplifting; and - of one thing Starscream was certain - was infinitely more rewarding than if he'd simply raped the grounder.

 “You have done strange things to me Red Alert,” Starscream murmured, stroking the white cheek, feeling his spark pulse and affection flow through his sensors.  “But I like them.”

His fingers trailed down, over Red Alert’s chest, across the Autobot insignia. “We will soon be done with this,” he murmured. “When my plan goes into place.”

 _The plan._ A wry satisfaction went through Starscream. They would get the Negavator. They would take out Megatron - then all Cons would bow to his command;  things would be as they should be. Inspired by Red, other Autobots would come across. A new team would be born who would deal with disloyal cons and  remaining Autobots. They would head to Cybertron, become the rightful rulers of a world about to be reborn.

A pleasurable shiver went through Starscream at the thought. His hand coasted over the red chassis before him. _Yes - not long now._ But first..

Starscream's hand wandered over the slender waist, the dark grey hip. It found the Autobot’s interface panel, which thrummed under his fingers - nicely positioned, and on the opposite side from his. Starscream smiled, liking  the sensations that travelled up his arm. In a moment, he would lay on Red and their components would grind together – a delicious prelude to the hardline connection.

In fact, he wanted that now; wanted to fill Red with himself, bring them together, forge the final links in their ‘arrangement.’ _Oh yes…_

Starscream’s EM field flared hotly. A tremor went through the grounder, and Red’s body jolted online. The blue optics snapped open, his mouth opening in a gasp…

“It’s all right Red…”

Red’s optics pulled into focus, turning to adoration when they registered who was with him. He reached for the Seeker’s hand. “Starscream…” he whispered, 

Starscream found his fingers meshing with Red’s as he stared back into the blue optics, stroking Red’s face again, mesmerized by the many depths and shades. His spark pulsed heavily and for a few clicks there was nothing but the hissing of their intakes as they regarded each other.

But Starscream's need was thick and urgent in its intensity. Red felt it and his EM field rippled out, sharp and already thrill-filled. Starscream’s gaze went to Red’s panel and the panel slid open, finely constructed components gleaming in the dimness. A surge went through the Seeker as Red’s connector flopped out, sparking blue-white.

 _Oh yes…_ Starscream let go of Red’s hand intending, without delay, to finger that inviting port. But Red beat him to it. Catching Starscream’s wrist, he sat up. “No Starscream,” he whispered, his gaze never leaving the Seeker’s face. “I want it to be different this time. I want to do _you!”_

Starscream hesitated, taken aback. _That_ was hardly how it was supposed to be! But the blue orbs sparkled, rapt with new enthusiasm. Starscream relaxed, a small smile making its way on to his faceplates. _Well why not?_ He had worked _rather_ hard tonight. And letting Red do it now might be - _interesting._

Red was pushing Starscream back, his expression hungry yet filled with a new determination; Starscream let him, flattening his wings before landing on his back. Metal squealed as Red’s frame spread over him, vibrating as he writhed his whole body in a sensuous rhythm of rising charge.

Gentle hands caressed the Seeker as Red’s mouth found his. Starscream lost himself in the sensations, optics offlining as Red’s glossa twined around his, luxuriating in the fine quality alloys, the hotness of Red’s frame as steam began to rise in clouds around them.   

Red moaned loudly, writhing more urgently. Starscream’s charge careened up, spurred on by the passion in the other mech. Of all that had wanted him, ‘faced with him, he could not remember any who had shown quite this intensity, this utter adoration.

His hands explored Red, finding panels, tyres, helm as Red Alert kissed him deeper.  His whole body shuddered as a sharp sparkflare shot through him, sending his EM field into an uncontrolled energy scatter.

Red shivered, his answering flare sending a shower of sparks into the ozone infused air as he moved to straddle Starscream, still kissing. They ground together, pleasant ripples undulating through Starscream’s hardware as his spike began to pressurize. He diverted them to his hardline panel, feeling the components jolt and spark as it opened.  Under his hip Red’s connector jerked, sparking, seeking his port like a snake seeking its lair.   

 _Want you …._ Starscream’s own cable was out, throbbing madly, wanting to connect, to spill out data and charge like a pressure hosed released. He went to grab it, to put it where it should be to let himself deluge into his lover; but Red broke the kiss, catching hold of his hands.

“No Starscream – I said it’s _my_ turn. I want you to just feel me at first, to thank you for all that you are, and what you’re doing for me. …” And then the optics became a liquidy aquamarine. “I want to – make love to you.” With a sigh he descended again, kissing with renewed passion.

Part of Starscream wanted to resist, to ram his cable in anyway, to reassert with no doubt whatsoever just _who was in charge._ But again, he relaxed, controlling the urges. _Hell, this attention was fabulous!_ Even the mushy Autobotly terminology was actually rather quaint.

//Very well Red - I’m all yours,// he murmured.

“Good!” Red Alert broke the kiss. His optics were back to their usual sparkly blue as they ran over Starscream, settling on the Seeker’s panel. “Oh that’s so _sexy_ …” he enthused, a flare of his EM field scattering out as his fingers feverishly traced the components.

Starscream clenched his fists, letting his intakes exhale in a long sigh as he controlled the   charge that surged through him. _Red certainly didn’t make things easy._ He folded his hands under his head, forcing his body to settle. “Whatever you feel like, Red,” he managed pleasantly.

Red shivered, jerking with held back charge as his body shimmered. Seizing his connector, he teased it over Starscream’s port. “I just have to adjust my components!”  he rasped, optics sparkling with delight. “Wow Starscream – this is gonna be awesome!”

“It is indeed…” Starscream offlined his optics, closing his fists again and hoping to all Primus that _this wouldn’t take too long_ , as more currents exploded through his circuitry.

Yet he was liking this prelude. It was fresh, awakening - like long dormant beacons ignited with the approach of something important. Starscream murmured happily, letting Red’s arousal consume him, feeling relays click into place as he activated his data receptors and sensory links.

His own cable throbbed on his midrif. _Plug that in too_ … But no, Red was in charge.Yes – and that was all right. It came to Starscream that _he could trust Red too and,_ at the thought,the Seeker’s spark gave a heavy and affectionate lurch.

That, however, was mildly disquieting – not the trustworthiness of Red, but that Starscream would _think_ this, let alone that it would affect his spark. He could not help but test the grounder’s power of resistance _– just in case I need to assume control…_

“How much longer…” the Seeker’s voice was filled with longing as he rippled his EM field, releasing his hands to run them slowly and sensuously up the inside of Red’s thighs.

Red gulped. “Oh Starscream - I have to be in you…”

"Do it..." The connector slid in, smooth and perfectly aligned.

Starscream arched, pleasure rippling through him at both sensations and indications. Red Alert was by no means beyond mastery. That was good to know. But then the connection clicked into place…

Instant energy blasted in, raw and intense. Taken by surprise, Starscream’s thoughts were lost, blown away as dust on a solar wind. He fritzed wildly inside, seeing sparks dance before his visual receptors as he clutched at his lover, crying out at the near agonizing pleasure, the circuits that shorted out before he even had time to prevent this. 

He felt Red’s reaction; acute, sharp – as though it were his own, and onlined his optics to see the other’s face, a cameo of wonderment. “You looked just _beautiful_ when I did that, Starscream,” the Autobot cried.

Starscream _felt_ beautiful. Oh how exquisite! Despite the damage, it was not a full overload, but more than enough to take the edge off. And it was only the beginning. New pleasantries bombarded the Seeker as data now surged into the connection, a perfect mix of exotic new experience and energy pulses. Red, apparently, had more than one trick up his sleeve.

Starscream’s systems fritzed again as energy trickled into nodes and synapses, awakening pathways he’d never felt before. He felt Red’s inner workings, synchronized and sophisticated, a fascinating miasma of complex assembly alert in a never ending cycle of vigilance. Amonst them he felt his own, unique and powerful, together a perfect blend of Cybernetic engineering and Vosian heritage.

It seemed his senses had gone into overdrive; for the Autobot hovered over him, an intense, sweet scented red and white. Static prickled between every part of their bodies that touched in a dance of sheer pleasure.  Starscream ran his hands over the Autobot’s thighs, digesting every compound, delighted by the ultra-silky metal under his bright blue fingertips.

To his audials came sounds beyond his usual sensory capacity – the subtle sliding of components, the rush of energon through conduits, the whirr of data in hidden processors. They blended with the subtle noises of the night, the cricking of insects in unseen places.

“That’s – really something, Red…” Starscream meant it.  

Red began to move on him in a slow, sensuous rhythm. Charge crackled and Starscream moaned, releasing an exotic shower of white and blue sparks. They fluttered down like a flock of fireflies, each one glowing before winking out.

“The only time I felt like this,” he murmured, hearing every pitch in the husky static that was his voice, “was after one of Mixmaster’s concoctions.”

“Really?” Red sounded surprised – if vaguely disapproving. “Oh - I don’t need drugs to be like this, Starscream. I’m pretty tuned in most of the time. I just wanted to – show you.”

 _Primus Almighty,_ _no wonder Red was so twitchy_. It was a wonder the Autobot coped at all. No surprise that the simple sound of a car engine had sent him half crazy.

Still, it was _very_ nice - and charge was rising again – fast. Starscream’s hands tightened on Red Alert as he moved with him, leaning into the connection, offlining his optics and craving more.

Red’s hands seemed to be everywhere. The Autobot ground in circular movements, his intakes growing stronger, harsher. “Oh Starscream - its just its turning me on so much – seeing you get like this…” he sucked in air. “You look all – alive. I’ll try and make this not a full overload again. I want it to last.”

So did Starscream. He took his hands off Red, feeling the Autobot’s intense arousal, avoiding anything that could tip him too far into release.

Red panted, moving faster; then he froze, his intakes hitching as, once again, energy exploded through the connection. “Sorry!” Red wailed.

Colours and bright points of light flew before Starscream’s visual sensors. He onlined his optics to see the Autobot’s outline, his head flung back, his whole body aglow. Red cried loudly as more energy surged through, his body going rigid. Then he relaxed, blue optics sparkling. “Its OK,” he panted happily. “I’ve still got plenty left …” _  
_

Starscream moaned, hard. Incredulous, he took rapid intakes, only just holding on himself as his circuits swelled, buzzing with an audible hum. He absorbed the energy, commanding his systems to settle. _How did Red Alert do it?_ It seemed he had enough pent up energy to light up half of Cybertron.

“Many more of those, Red, and you’ll have me overloading like a lust-prayer mech after a Simpurian pleasure-fast.”

“Oh Starscream - that makes me so happy!” Red panted happily. The adoring look came about him again. A tear made its way down the white cheek. “Now I want to send data - show you a few more things. Cos next time I _won’t_ hold back.”

“Go ahead,” said the Seeker, thinking this just as well. Much more, and his internal smoldering circuits could be that way for good. He concentrated on opening his data download portals fully – pleased now that Red hadn’t plugged him in, that he could indulge, unperturbed by the possible inadequacy of firewalls.

Red let out a deep intake. Images flitted through the connection as the Autobot tipped his head back, arching his hips forward as more concentrated data began to trickle through, rapidly becoming a steady stream.

Starscream let it in, enjoying the flow, marveling at the outpouring. There seemed to be no restraint at all! _Amazing._ Again came the sure knowledge that Red trusted him completely, bringing that strange ache to the spark. Starscream was sure that if he tried he could manipulate the connection and recover a great deal more; but oddly, he didn’t want to do that.

No – the Seeker _wanted_ to just take what Red sent him. He felt unfamiliar emotion swirl as data came in more strongly. _So long it is, since anyone trusted me...._ He clutched at Red, taking his hands, seeing the Autobot’s face through the haze of steam and charge like a sculpture of some exquisite spiritual being.

The moment passed. Red tensed as energy pulses swept in again, strong but more controlled. “This is lovely, Starscream!” Red whispered. “Can you see?”

The warehouse grayed, fading in the distance. A cavalcade of images flooded Starscream’s processor. He heard laughter and city sounds, saw lights and busy streets, mechs and femmes en masse passing between tall buildings and vast monuments in a city glorious in its prime. Starscream knew this was Iacon - not war torn but in the golden age.

 _Red’s home,_ Starscream gathered. _So that is where he is from. Of course - Iacon beta-one caste. I should have known._

It was stunning. Grounders and flyers streamed along concourses and skyways at a thousand levels, the towering domes and spires gleaming in the harsh Cybertronian starshine. But Starscream had no time to dwell on its splendour – or on what had happened to that splendour. For Red moved on – and now Starscream was logged into a monitoring system.

It was no ordinary network. Iacon spread out in his mind, vast tendrils running through  the city, from the pulsing heart of the central business district to the docks and canals; from the Towers to the inner city living areas, to the backstreets and slums. All that went on, he _knew_. Because he – through Red - was in charge of it.

Every emergency, Starscream was aware of. He saw every kind of accident, flyers crashing and grounders colliding, rescues from burning buildings as medics operated and politicians made speeches. He saw crimes in progress, from petty theft to homicide; heard chanting, saw demonstrations and arrests. He caught glimpses of mechs he knew, of places he remembered.

He felt sorrow and joy, saw tragedy and miracles; from illustrious and poor alike, a cavalcade of heroic feats and justice. It was all intensely _Autobot_ – yet the extent was staggering, and the Seeker was lost for words. _  
_

_No wonder Iacon was so hard to crack…  
_

Throughout was a pervading air of safety, of _security,_ of undeniable expertise.Starscream’s charge became a distant thrumming as he took in the implications, a new are flooding his senses. Red Alert was a genius.

“This is what I do,” the Autobot whispered. “I can make things good on Cybertron again Starscream. I promise.”

The Seeker did not doubt it. _Oh how foolish the Autobots are, to lose such a talent._ How they would regret it – almost as much as Megatron would regret leaving Starscream on that cliff.

“I’m glad you like it,” Red’s voice was husky, wavery. “I need Iacon, again.”

“You’ll have it.” Pulling Red down, Starscream kissed him urgently, caressing his helm, allowing the admiration he felt to seep back up the connection, feeling relief and deep appreciation come back as Red moaned and deepened the kiss.

They stayed kissing, Starscream checking out again the intricate network, feeling the perfection in it, the pride. So much of himself had Red put into that city. _Yes,_ Starscream thought with a surge to his spark. _You will certainly have that again – and so shall I._

But it was too much for the Autobot. Heavy emotion hurtled down the connection and  Red pushed himself up again, sniffing. “Something else!’ he whispered. “Interfacing should be joyous, Starscream. Not painful.”

Starscream agreed; yet he was strangely reluctant to leave the moment. It was really quite exquisite. _How many more surprises?_ But he murmured approval, feeling charge start up through his circuits again as the Autobot rearranged himself and hands gently stroked his panels.

“I’m ready for anything,” he assured the Autobot. “Good!” Red sounded happy again.

The scene changed. Light from a powerful star-sun beat down on a smooth red-brown rocky landscape that faded into the distance. The Iron Plains of Cybertron, Starscream knew.

He was on a well hewn track, coasting along as a grounder. And that would have been most disconcerting and rather disappointing – except that there was no contact with the hot ground. Instead, Starscream was gliding across it. On a cushion of warm air he floated, as a gentle warm breeze caressed his panels.

Ah – so this was what molecular propulsion felt like - an alternative to wheels on Cybertron. Yet not all grounders had it. Expensive and prestigious, it was another indication of Red’s rank, his esteem. There was also, of course, one other type of grounder that would not be without it. One that liked _speed._

“My alt form here – it’s not a patch on what I had there.” Red’s excitement was mounting again. “I like going fast you see. Its kind of – an outlet.”

“Do you really?” Starscream felt quite delighted. Not only was Red brilliant, but they had things in common. _Just wait until I’m plugged in…  
_

That thought sent wild urges through the Seeker, his charge spiking in a sudden surge of need. But excitement came over the connection, of Red so much wanting to show him this particular capability.

Tender feelings arose in the Seeker. He relaxed in his former pose, liking the now high level of charge that was going to be released this time – oh yes, of that the Seeker had no doubt, and he had lasted this long – he was sure he could make the distance. “Show me,” he chuckled.

Red took off. Starscream found himself skimming, gathering momentum as the rocks burned below, wafting metallic scents into the thin, shimmering air. It was nothing like the speed of a Seeker, yet it was different, risky somehow. The closeness to the ground - and Starscream’s heightened senses - made it seem faster than it was.

Starscream was not unimpressed. He had known racers, of course, Alpha caste that pushed the limits on the tracks of Iacon – even ‘faced with them. But not many indulged alone, enjoying the sheer thrill in places not much frequented by ordinary Cybertronians.

And Red was skilled in this, too. He whipped this way and that as the landscape changed, twisting and turning as the track twisted over hills and through valleys, his reactions sharp and perfectly timed as the ground sped by. “Feel it!” he cried, his enthusiasm intoxicating, his charge rising as energy pulses began to pump rhythmically through the connection.

Starscream did. He felt every part of the thrill as Red Alert accelerated, amazed that a grounder could have been even capable of such sensations, let alone inspired them in a flyer. Yet Red’s enthusiasm was infectious as the reds and browns became hazy, the wind a blasting force on his panels. Above him Red burned hot as harder and harder he pumped in energy, faster and faster…. _  
_

 _Oh yes, this is it …_ Starscream began to burn with wanton lust, with need for release. The speed, the rush, the energy filling his circuits. They brought primeval _Vossian_ urges – Seeker type urges, of need for conquest, of superiority. His grip tightened on the grounder above him and he thrust up, letting at last his energy flow as he met meeting each pulse with an answering surge of raw energy.

Red answered, surging back, the scenery becoming a blurred mass as only the thrill of speed engulfed them both. “Yes!” Red yelled, and he looked up to see the Autobot’s face contorted, his optics on fire as red’s pulses became fast, furious, dangerous almost in the  wanton need for release.

The speed, the flight, the power – coupled with his previous holding back, it was too much for the Seeker. Grunting gutturally Starscream rolled them over, His panel exploded against Red’s, hot energy sparking wildly. Flaring his wings to maximum span, Starscream grabbed his connector and plunged it in, descending on Red like a wild bird of prey devouring its hapless catch.

Red screamed. Starscream caught a brief glimpse of a white face, optics ablaze, as shock yet undisguised wonder cascaded down the connection. With a roar, he let go, hammering energy in, finding only just time to inject a blast of _Seeker_ speed and power with full force and fury before he exploded, blasting into Red Alert with all the fury of his type, his ancestry, his particular brand of power.

He felt Red Alert glow almost white hot, smelled ozone and burning metal, felt his wings grabbed, the pain of twisting metal. Beneath him, his new partner cried out wildly as Starscream overloaded with him, his own unrestrained cries adding to the echoes around the warehouse in the approach of dawn.

“Starscream you’re amazing...you’re everything I ever wanted...” Red Alert managed to gasp in the throws of the aftermath that crashed through them both and went on and on and on…

“Yes, Red. You’re…” he hardly had the words for it, this grounder, this Autobot  who he just screwed – _like a Seeker?_ “You’re amazing too. And that? That is just a taste of what is to come.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a while in coming. It's basically a whole chapter of sticky, p&p and sparksex, as these two get into things probably more deeply than they should - and in a way that might make things somewhat difficult.
> 
> *Warnings* in this chapter are for explicit sticky sex, oral sex, plug and play, sparkfeelings, sparksex and emotional manipulation. Oh - and fluff & angst aplenty!

Energy washed through the connection between Starscream and Red Alert.

Like a tide that rushes, it ebbed and flowed with the eternal movement of greater things beyond; in and out, in and out again. The Seeker soaked up the sensations, relishing them as they went on and on and on. He did not want this to end...

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Starscream pulled Red against him and held him close; and they stayed like that, moving gently together as gradually the overload diminished, the waves growing softer but more frequent - _to and fro, to and fro_ \- until their systems felt merged almost as one.

Perhaps, Starscream thought, they could just offline for a little while now. The thought of being with Red Alert like this in a state of semi-consciousness was positively blissful…

But no – the energy flow was strengthening again. Fingers were curling on Starscream’s wings, lips grazing his neck cords. Denta bit into them with a sudden sharpness; hands explored his panels as several pulses of energy hurtled through the connection.

“Starscream…” He onlined his optics to see the now familiar blue ones sparkling back at him. “I want more!” Red Alert whispered.

 _Amazing._ Even your average Seeker would have needed a break after that last release. Still – as Red had so emphatically pointed out - Starscream wasn’t your average Seeker; and it wasn’t as if he wasn’t responding either. Gathering the charge, he streamed it back into Red, liking very much the delighted moan that issued forth. Then he rolled them over - so Red Alert was once again on top.

The Autobot straddled Starscream, his face alive with mounting excitement. “Try this!” he chittered. Pushing down on Starscream’s chest, he offlined his optics and strained, holding in the Seeker’s latest input. His body thrummed hard, radiating above the Seeker; Starscream felt the rising charge, the peak being reached…

Then Red hurled energy in, bucking his hips and giggling as a mini overload flooded Starscream’s systems.

 _It really is amazing,_ Starscream thought as a new swathe of energy streamed into points and across synapses, leaving a delightful new trail of electric sensation that shimmied out to his extremities. Tilting back his head, he chuckled too, enjoying it thoroughly.

But he held in the remainder of this latest input, adding it to his residual; and as his circuits prickled, he wondered how long he’d needed this; how long Megatron’s indulgent practices had left him unknowingly wanting. A stab of self pity was quickly overridden, however, by the delicious thought that Megatron most certainly _would not_ have been able to keep going this long. Oh how Starscream loved the way Red kept confirming how much better he was than that egotistical trashcan.

Red’s fingers played with the inside seams of his wings. The Seeker shivered, as they found spots whose acute sensitivity Starscream had almost forgotten. Then Red’s pelvis was pushing, grinding against Starscream’s crotch. “I need this,” he whispered. He stopped, holding himself against Starscream, his hands gliding over the flattened cockpit glass. “Just in case we don’t get to do this again for a while. I want you to show me stuff, Starscream – Seeker stuff. And I want you to spike me at the same time.”

That suggestion was so intensely pleasing that arousal rushed to Starscream’s spike barely before he could give it a command. It pressurised instantly, throbbing inside the cover which opened readily. “Oh I think I might be able to manage that,” he murmured, his hands settling on the grounder’s aft.

Red shuddered. His intakes laboured, and Starscream felt the moistness of his open valve as heat radiated from the red and white frame. _He really wants it – AGAIN..._ Starscream thought, still incredulous. But then, so did he – in fact, his spike was pulsing like a piston, and he couldn’t wait to be inside that valve.

Starscream wasted no time in pushing Red’s hips up and lining the moist entrance up with the tip of his appendage, which quivered in readiness. He held Red in position, relishing the mounting charge, the near painful anticipation. Then he pulled the grounder down, sliding himself in slowly, enjoying every groove in the slick valve, a silky, smooth cavern that Starscream could not have stopped himself from being in right then, even if Megatron himself had appeared and commanded him not to be.

Starscream groaned as sensation bombarded him with new fervour, an urge gripping him to be in Red Alert far, hard, forcefully; to push in until he could push no more. He moaned more loudly, in unison with his lover as Red shuddered on top of him and charge flowed into his core. He held it - then released, allowing energy to burst up and out. Sparks cascaded into the still air like a swarm of fireflies newly released from their nest.

Shrouded above him in sparks and steam, Red moaned deeply, his optics dimming. “That’s lovely,” he said, squirming so that his valve moved deliciously around the spike. “You have the best techniques Starscream. I could screw you forever.”

“A good idea,” Starscream chuckled, as delighted by this as he had been with the rest of the endless praise. “As I said, this is just the start. We must think positive about today Red, must we not? This is the beginning of our new partnership. But I will certainly give you something more to remember for now.”

Red gazed at him in total adoration, again that look that whatever happened, he would always be there; adoring, believing in Starscream, acting as though the Decepticon second in command was the centre of the universe. _This is loyalty,_ Starscream thought. _This is what I should have had from Megatron, from them all…_

But he _hadn’t_ got that from them, had he? Whereas from Red...

At the thought, Starscream’s spark surged - and it was not lost on his lover, who sent a swathe of spark energy back so intense that for a moment the adoring figure perched above Starscream became wavery and indistinct. The Seeker offlined his optics, savouring the adulation.

There were soft intakes on his cheek, hands cupping his face; then Red was kissing him, passionately and thoroughly. Grasping at the white helm, Starscream kissed him back, their glossae twisting and entwining as he pushed his spike in again and sent energy pulsing up.

Red gasped, breaking the kiss. “Starscream…” he murmured. “Want you to fuck me…”

Starscream was indeed seized with the need to oblige him - but oh how he loved this slow, hard approach. Taking hold of the red hips, he dug his heels down and thrust up, pushing himself right in again and sending a gradual, billowing wave of energy through the connection. Red cried out, throwing his head back as he arched, straining. Starscream held position, intaking hard, loving the whimpering mech impaled on his spike.

Starscream let the Autobot absorb the flow and recover; then he lowered himself and held Red’s hips in position; paused, then thrust up again. “Oh Starscream,” Red wailed as he failed to hold back this time and residual energy spilled out. “I hope we never stop doing this!”

“A nice thought,” the Seeker murmured; just as then the need to move - to fuck Red properly - became urgent. 

Grasping Red's aft, he began to pump slowly - sliding in - hold - sliding out, as Red went with him, reading his movements, meeting them with his own. From far away came distant sounds, the warehouse coming to life as dawn crept in; they mingled with the soft squeal of metal, the rasp of intakes, the muffled sounds of passion and pleasure.

Heat radiated, the charge rising as Starscream kept on going, controlling it, letting things build slowly – until they reached a point of delicious arousal and held it, transmitting without words their intense mutual enjoyment. “Nice…” he murmured. “Yes - what you said before is a nice thought, Red.”

Red’s intakes became faster, raspier. His hands pressed on to Starscream’s chest as he bucked his hips, going with Starscream, riding him sensuously, letting the pleasure build even more as Starscream felt his circuits fill, shared in Red’s ecstasy as they went deeper into each other. “Right in you…” he heard himself murmur; “right in you, Red Alert…” and was amazed just how much he felt that, emotionally and physically.

Red’s optics were offline. He seemed lost, as in a dream. “Pretty…” he murmured. Starscream offlined his own optics and concentrated on Red’s mind, seeing colours begin to spark, an undulating dance of erotic formless shapes. “Pretty – yes…” Starscream lost himself in them also, liking this new display, this perfect accompaniment to everything else.

Yes, so perfect, all of it – spiking, filling, enjoying, sharing – but one thing especially…

Red’s hands on his chest.

In fact, so enchanting was becoming the feel of those hands that Starscream could concentrate on little else. They seemed to reach inside him, into places not before accessed, linking pathways as yet unused; a new dimension to his arousal, a promise of something as yet not experienced, but incredible. He managed to slow again, pushing up deeply, wanting to feel the whole of Red, and especially those hands…

Starscream’s spark awakened in a sudden frenzy of pulses, a deep throbbing force that seemed to echo the depths of the universe itself. He heard Red’s cry, could not stop his own hand from clutching up at Red’s chest, or the sparks that jumped through his fingers, crackling blue and enveloping his arm like a vine.

“Starscream…” Red wailed, as he began to shake. “I didn’t mean this…”

Fascinated pleasure invaded Starscream, an all-engulfing haze; exquisite, exotic - an urgent aching at the end of which awaited some ultimate reward, the like of which Starscream knew he’d never sampled but very much wanted. More sparks crackled through his fingers, spreading through his systems like sweet vapour. He kept the hand against Red and grabbed his aft with the other, fucking him hard, driving in, feeling his own chest pulsing hard as energy streamed in all directions.

Colours swirled and danced again as charged swelled in every part of Starscream, his spark radiating out energy like a sun shining upon a myriad of planets. _Yess…._ they were so close to - oh, something that was amazing. Starscream could feel it coming fast and he yearned for it, pumping harder as his whole being ached for completion. Yet a voice seemed to whisper in warning, and even as he approached the climax, his coding rallied fiercely against the sensations. A vision of Megatron arose in his mind, finger wagging and ferocious.

 _If you EVER give yourself to ANYONE in that way, LET ALONE an Autobot…_ it said… _then I will kill you both; him slowly, while you watch and SUFFER..._

“NO!” The shock was like a sudden input of high voltage. Jerking his hand away, Starscream knocked Red's from his own chest. He paused, reeling, intaking hard and feeling Red’s shock and disappointment, hating it; whilst the charge seared up again and his own self surged with frustration and the need to finish - somehow, anyhow – it couldn't wait.

Swiftly, Starscream grabbed Red’s hands, diverting the spark energy and sending it raging back to his connector and spike; then he rammed into his lover afresh, sparks dancing before his optics as he filled him frantically, bombarding in data and images, needing this so badly - yet in any way other than so as to bring about any image like the one he’d just had.

Harder, faster he went; then they were lost in arousal, and pleasure, and all the intensity of the closeness of release. Swept along by Starscream’s deperation, Red followed the Seeker as he frantically bucked the last stages of the ascent to climax into his lover.

Overload erupted wildly, fluid hammering into Red Alert. The grounder arched. He cried out, his grip crushing Starscream’s hands as his valve clenched and he, too, exploded. Starscream caught the charge and sent it back harshly, wanting to prolong this, to make the overload last an eternity, have it somehow substitute for what could just have been.

Surges passed violently between them, the crackle of sparks shattering the air around. Starscream held on to Red, holding the status for as long as he could; until Red collapsed, panting, sobbing on Starscream's chest, where a sharp pain stabbed in time with the Seeker's still pulsing spark.

Offlining his optics, Starscream took deep intakes, seeking to focus on the physical relief; to still his mind, to quell the confusion, the disappointment, the snatched away hint of a happiness he had neverknown; to not allow the pain to precipitate behaviour which he just _could not_ allow, no matter how temping that might be. 

Red's intakes were laboured, his distress tangible. Starscream gently moved the stricken mech; then he sat up, taking Red in his arms and cradling him against his still aching chest. “It’s all right Red…” he could hear the waver in his own voice as he stroked the Autobot, the strength of his own feelings as he mouthed at Red's helm. “It’s not that I don’t want to…” he murmured.

And that was true, it shocked Starscream to realize. Despite the 'interruption', there was a radiance to Starscream's spark that had not been there before, and it burned now with the bright glint of new hope. Ideas of better past times were never stronger. “My coding makes it hard,” he said; and to his amazement, he felt tears pricking his own optics, a sensation so alien it was almost more unnerving than what had just happened to his spark.

Red nuzzled into him. “I understand…” he murmured. Then he took Starscream’s hand and squeezed it; and for a while they were lost in each other, and in a bitter sweetness almost pleasurable in its pain.

 

It was Red Alert who seemed determined they should still carry out their initial intentions, however. Eventually, he sniffed. “You’re so brave, Starscream,” he said. “To go along with something that’s so different for Decepticons. I shouldn’t make unreasonable demands. Forgive me and please don’t stop the rest - I need you so badly And I still want to want to - understand you better.”

But Starscream was still deep in thought. _Had Red done that with others?_ The Seeker felt a sudden, almost overwhelming stab of jealousy, like that of before, at the thought that Red might have indeed done that - or Primus forbid gone even further - with Inferno. The aching in his spark surged again - and as it did so, Starscream tingled with fierce longing. _I’ll put my stamp on him,_ he thought. _I want him mine - whatever happens._

Besides – nobody had ever wanted to _see_ him, as he, Starscream, truly was, like Red did right now. Well Starscream intended to show him.

Red was impatient again. Starscream moaned as the grounder slid out of his arms and down, mouthing over his pelvis until he arrived at Starscream's still retracted spike. he lipped at the tip, gently. _Ah yes, this was most welcome..._

Starscream leaned back and opened his legs, allowing Red full access and the expertly swirling glossa to coax him back into pressurization. Liking the physicalness, he pushed away the spark sensations, diverting them, moaning as his other systems roused up, just as strongly as before. His fingers went to Red's helm, stroking as he worked. Red moaned contentedly, and the charge began to grow again.

Oh Red was good; so good. And this was nice; so nice... the Seeker growled, suddenly wanting - needing - this to be very intense, and very physical. “No distractions this time Red Alert,” he said, his voice thick with static.

Red looked up. “No distractions - no.”

Starscream moved swiftly. Taking Red’s wrists, he pushed him down, pinning them beside his head as he spread himself on top of him; and the expression of surprise and lustful delight on the white face was more than enough encouragement. “All right Red,” Starscream whispered. “Turn your head to one side.” The Autobot gave Starscream one last worshipful glance before he complied with a delighted smile.

Bending his knees, Red parted his legs. Starscream thrust straight into him, relishing again that smoothness, of which he would never get tired. Pressing his cheek against Red’s, Starscream began to gently pump him, as he released energy in simultaneous bolts through the connection. And as he pumped, he lowered firewalls, flaring his wings and allowing data to stream into Red Alert that revealed the magnificence of his Vossian frame, the exquisite perfection of his coding that made Starscream a superior force among his kind, powerful and beautiful; the same data that had once enchanted Megatron, and enthralled so many others.

It had the desired effect. “You’re magnificent,” Red enthused, heating. “I’ve always thought so. Now I know so.”

“Yes, yes…” Starscream murmured, as Red’s processor absorbed the information, his helm sparking lightly against Starscream’s. “I want you to see it all, have it all, Red.”

He began to go a little harder, now allowing images to slip through. He chose especially those that he surmised would delight his lover: the peaks of Voss gleaming in the Cybertronian sun, the lofty eyries atop them. He took Red with him as he swooped down into deep, uninhabited valleys and canyons, alive with the colours of rare metals, great caverns of pristine perfection.

Red’s intakes became shallow and fast. “Fantastic,” he whispered. “Will you take me there when we get back to Cybertron, Starscream?”

“Of course…” he was amazed now at just how much he wanted Red to see. It was again alien, not something in which the Seeker usually indulged and as such, exotic – yet not unnerving like the spark stuff, and certainly not encroached upon this time by any stalking spectre of his most unwelcome mate.

Yet even so, a darkness hung; for this was the past; and although Starscream found himself instinctively weeding out the best - before Voss was subsumed by the Decepticons and taken control of by Megatron - sadness permeated the experience. The city had gone on to fall into ruin; and Starscream had never become its glorious figurehead, the leader that Megatron had promised him he would be.

“Starscream…” Red’s hands found his and squeezed. “Sad…” the Seeker murmured, feeling it in his chest and knowing that Red understood, sympathized in a way so many didn’t. But the darkness persisted, and now there were many scenes that Starscream did not want Red to see; of battle, of conquest, of Cybertron’s finest cities and places falling to ruin and dust. He sifted back through data, wondering what he could show his lover, remembering how Red had said before that interfacing should be ‘happy’ - and wanting very much to please him.

“Ah this is better…” he murmured, transmitting an icy expanse passing at speed below.”

“Where is that?” Red shivered underneath him, entranced.

“That is Earth, several million years ago. Before there was life here, as we now know it.”

“It’s beautiful. Can we go faster?”

It was beautiful. Yet the sadness went through Starscream again, as not long after these scenes Skyfire was lost somewhere down there and he was flying for his life. But there was no need to show Red Alert that. In the meantime this was rather lovely, a nice memory; in fact the last, before so much went wrong, and one he wanted very much to share with Red.

Red felt the fondness of the memory, murmured his appreciation. Encouraged, Starscream concentrated on the data, reliving it, feeling his alt mode become real around him, the rush of icy air over his panels, the power of a storm brewing in the thick clouds above. Energy surged as he felt the thrill of that first true encounter with the elements, like nothing he had ever experienced on Cybertron before.

“Oh yes,” Starscream murmured, his spike swelling as he thrust into Red Alert harder and faster, throwing bolts of energy through the connection in time. His hands gripped Red’s, he grunted as the images became more real, the sensations more acute, the need more urgent as Red became restless beneath him. Red  wrenched his head free and Starscream kissed his neck, biting at cords as Red’s head went back.

The grounder’s legs wrapped around him. “Don’t hold back,” Red hissed. “ Even if it hurts, Starscream. I – want this.”

“OK…” Starscream rasped; still a distant ache in his spark reminded him he didn’t want to hurt Red – yet he was struck with the curious knowledge that he actually _couldn’t_ hurt him – or no more than the grounder could take. Encouraged, Starscream relaxed, letting go, letting images flow as his alt mode speed increased and he thrust rhythmically into his lover, his mouth roving over Red’s neck and face. Red murmured throatily, a sound of pure ecstasy.

“Trust me,” Starscream whispered, increasing strength and speed as he let his mind and memory wander, a cavalcade of flickering, changing data that made Red moan deeply again and grip his hands so hard as to almost crush them.

They were back over Earth. The arctic wilderness was gone, and Starscream flitted over a great sea alive with surging waves and caps of white foam. To either side rose towering storm clouds between which lighting flashed, great arcs of electric silver cleaving the sky above the water. Starscream felt the static in the air, felt Red’s excitement rise as he lost height, dodging the anvilled clouds, fleeting across the waves, lower and lower until his intakes tanged with the scent of sodium chloride as the grey water flashed below and spray hammered, stinging his underside.

“ _This_ is speed,” Red murmured. “Its wonderful…”

It was. Never had Starscream shared such a scene with anyone but a Seeker. Red’s delight was exquisite; again Starscream thought of the fervour of a hatchling with his first wings. He immersed himself in that fervour, fucking Red with all the passion of the storm-torn sky, filling him with energy and power and gripping his hands tight as he plunged ever further into the grounder’s depths.

Then they were leaving the ocean. Starscream soared into a climb as they crossed the beach, to fly out over a vast grassed plain streaked with rivers and lakes. Great flocks of birds rose, scattering, whilst land bound creatures took off below passed, thundering away in herds. Starscream roared his thrusters and rolled, flying low again, skimming the ground as the cloud thinned and a weak sun burst through, streaking the ancient landscape with strips of gold.

Red’s appreciation was a stream of thrumming wonder. Starscream surged, wings flaring at the sheer joy of flying unrestrained, of sharing the moment. Somewhere in another world metal clanged as their bodies thrashed together; enmeshed, entwined and exalting in each others existence. Red wrested his hands free, grabbing Starscream’s wings as Starscream went lower, faster.

The grey-green land became a swirling mass as the wind shrieked, particles stinging his wings. Faster…the wind screamed around them, a shrill and ancient song. Starscream swept on, passing the speed of sound; he went faster still, gripped Red's shoulders as the urge to climax took over. He thrust madly, feeling circuits short; smelt ozone and singed wires as energy cascaded in mighty swathes through the connection. And Red was with him, crying out, the crumpled steel of Starscream’s wings in his hands, oblivious and at one with the fascination that was he, Starscream.

Red cried louder, thrusting up, and Starscream felt the grounder’s charge gather to a peak; Red screamed, climaxed, digging into Starscream with heels, fingers, teeth, everything; and the thrill of raw energy drove Starscream still faster, made him reach frantically for the release he now had to have. Then Red was with him again, up there, climaxing again, releasing hard and then straight away roaring up to another peak, going over and climaxing again, and then again and – again…

It overwhelmed Starscream. He let go, his spike a massive pulsing conduit, a throbbing expression of power that resonated with the bolts of energy cannoning into Red Alert. More circuits blew as he approached the limits of speed, of endurance, the edge of his capacity to hold on. Through it all he felt Red in every way, felt him gathering himself together for one last time as he sensed Starscream’s own impending cataclysmic overload. \

Just as Starscream reached the peak, he felt Red’s chest spark under him as heat rushed between them. His own spark erupted in longing and as he went over felt his chest plates part. Light burst forth as Red screamed, arching up and forcing his whole body up to meet Starscream’s, as a blinding flash exploded all around. Starscream felt fluid deluge into the grounder and energy pound out, over him, into him, filling him with everything he had. White light filled his vision, speckled with dazzling colours as the buzz of static noise drowned out the universe.

And then there was only Red, with and around him, believing in him, knowing him… “I love you,” he heard the Autobot say.

And even though Starscream knew, somehow, that that his inner spark chamber was still closed and this was not a full spark mergence, he knew he had - after all - had a taste of how it could be. And there were no portents this time, only his spark burning white hot at Red’s words, a brilliant sun that burned in unison with Red’s; so close, and waiting for a future that Starscream hoped - he really hoped - would transpire.

“Red,” Starscream murmured. “Red, Red, _Red…”_ and it seemed that there was nothing else to say. He kissed him madly, moving with the waves of pleasure and emotion that engulfed them both as the wild thrill of flight blended into the rolling to and fro of overload...

Moments before it overwhelmed the Seeker and he collapsed on his lover, offline and inert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who've been reading this. This is the second to last chapter, and the next one won't be so long in coming. I've already staryed writing the sequel.


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the experiences of the night, it's time for the new 'partnership' to go into action - especially since the warehouse Earthling day has begun.
> 
> *Warnings* in this chapter for fluff, smut, mentions of plug and play, sticky and spark sex.

The sun was close to rising, the light of morning casting a dim glow inside the warehouse as form beyond the door came the hubbub of human activity. Shouts sounded, clangs and bangs followed by the graunch of doors opening.

Meanwhile a truck drew up, its engine ticking over idly, blending with the squeak of lowering tailgates. “Hey Chuck?” a voice yelled. “What’s messed up this washbay? Thing’s been used and there’s oil all over the floor – it’s like a goddamned skating rink.”

“Dunno,” called out another, deeper voice. “Night shift on the other side heard weird noises from round here – some kinda screaming an’ all. Probably those darned kids again - gotta talk to the cops about it.”

“Shame. When I was a kid I had better things to do. Still – could be a lot worse than a messy washbay.”

“That’s what I figured, Tom. The guys’ll clean it up. I’ll just get some space cleared and we’ll get you unloaded. By then they should be done.”

From his pleasant offline visions, Starscream stirred, his audios vaguely registering the conversation, as came the sound of a lock being undone. They perked into alertness when this was followed by the door creaking open and muffled footsteps on the concrete floor.

Another click, and electric light streamed everywhere. Although they obscured the details in Starscream’s only semi-onlined optics, he could make out a number of Earthling squishy-shaped figures accumulating in the doorway.

“Well I’ll be God-darnned!” said the one called Chuck. “What the fuck is that?”

There were murmurs, exclamations of surprise and fear. Without any conscious thought, survival instincts went into action. The Seeker’s servos flexed, a low hum beginning as ancient Vossian instincts of self preservation powered up. The agenda - of course - was simple: arise with astounding speed, then blast the squishies out of existence.

But try as he might, Starscream couldn’t do that. It wasn’t that he felt any sudden liking for squishies (for Primus, hadn’t they caused him enough trouble on this miserable planet?) Rather, his commands were sluggish – as though he’d had his system equilibrators, tampered with, or been damaged in battle, or had simply consumed too much high grade.

For the null ray canon just didn’t seem to want to charge, the cluster bomb sequences remaining out of initiation reach. Even transformation sequence info promised a less than perfect transition. It was a frustrating scenario - yet one that seemed just too much effort to fix.

And Starscream didn’t seem able to move either – a situation undoubtedly exacerbated by the presence of the red and white grounder wrapped around him.

What with the very nice feelings transiting his circuits and the strange but comfortable warmth in his chest, Starscream really didn’t want anything about that state of affairs to change. Or online Red Alert, who surely to Primus would freak right out at the collection of Earthlings gaping in the doorway.

“Damn,” Starscream muttered, offlining his optics again. Maybe he was hallucinating – some phenomena related to the multiple intense overloads whose echoes still pinged pleasantly across his synapses, augmenting the satiation in his spike and connectors. Perhaps when he onlined them again, the squishies would be gone. He and Red Alert could get some more recharge - and then get on with the Negavator thing. Later. Eventually. Sometime today…

But the squishies weren’t going. They murmured in low voices. “Say Chuck…” the one called Tom had evidently joined them. “Ain’t that a couple of them robots? You know – them … what do you call ‘em?”

“Autobots,” said another. “Yeah – word is there’ve been some round these parts lately. My pal Mike the cop – guy reckons they mistook his car for one o' them.”

There was nervous laughter amid exclamations and mutters of agreement. “You can tell it’s them and not them others,” the same speaker went on knowledgeably. “On account of that thing on that red and white one’s arm.”

Starscream realized his own markings were obscured between him and Red Alert, who almost entirely blocked the view. That was some relief. If they thought it was only Autobots they were dealing with then perhaps he and Red could just saunter outta here...

The squishies lingered in the doorway. _Nosy little fraggers._ He _should_ pulverize them, darn it. “That other one’s got wings,” Tom said. “Doesn’t that mean he’s one of…”

It looked like he might have to. _Darn it._ He’d loved lying here with Red before they ruined it.

“Naa - don’t be a jerk,” said the know-all. “An Autobot wouldn’t be – _like that_ – with one of them nasty ones, now would he?”

More laughter, and a few dirty sounding snickers. “You think they’re really _doing it?_ ” Somebody ventured.. “Naaa – I’d say its just a bad case of robohugs,” said the know-all. “But what are we gonna do?” said a third.

“Fellas…” Chuck’s voice. “Now look - these are real good guys - y’know? Here to save the Earth an’all from the bad guys. Now, we gotta think – how would we like it if one of _them_ busted in when _we_ was doin’ that? I vote the best way to show our appreciation is to leave them in peace. We can stash the stuff in the place on the other side.”

He began to usher them back through the door. There were mixed noises, as though all were not quite as happy with those orders as Chuck was - but then they were gone. The door shut firmly - just as Red Alert stirred. “What was that?” the Autobot whispered.

Through the connection, Starscream felt the miasma of complex systems that he now knew so well tense as the mech’s security programming threatened to click into readiness. Not wishing that at all now that their solitude seemed again safe, Starscream pulled him close. “Nothing Red,” he said. “Nothing at all…”

Red relaxed, nuzzling in. The warm red and white frame thrummed against him, stirring many pleasant memories: of panels sliding rhythmically and bodies entwined, of devouring kisses and exploring hands; of firm well pressurized spikes and lubricated valves, sparking connectors and open, receptive ports; heat and fluids, frenzied peaks and slow, intense descents.

Starscream’s recall systems spun, happily: him in Red, Red in him; energy surges and data transfers, the lust, the passion; the revelations - and the sharing.

Pervading all was Red’s admiration, his adoration and belief that Starscream really was the greatest Decepticon that had ever lived; and whilst the sensations in the Seeker's spark that accompanied this knowledge irked his Decepticon coding somewhat, and prompted serious questions whether it had _really_ been a good idea to end up going _quite_ as far as he knew he did, the knowledge and memories were just too good to even think of overriding.

“Relax…” Starscream sent soothing sensations through the connection, taking the opportunity to caress Red Alert as he held him and kiss his helm. “We don’t have to leave till later. Get a little more rest, Red.”

“Mnnn yes… feel so safe with you, Starscream, you're so wonderful...” Red Alert murmured, snuggling and moving in a close in a way that set all of Starscream’s relays tingle with delightful memories again, reminded him that Red really was his now – and that things would stay that way.

 _Excellent._ A little more rest, a little more of what went before… _Yes, if we’re quiet then I’m sure we could both manage just one more for the road..._

With that pleasant thought, Starscream cuddled into Red again, offlining his optics.

But re-offlining proved impossible. From the noise outside there now were many squishies in the complex, and nice though the situation may be – unaccustomed as Starscream was to such post coital affectation - various possibilities arose.

Like, that at least one of them _did_ suspect who he was. Like, that if _Optimus Prime himself_ came here asking questions, the squishies would not maintain their silence.

And the Autobot leader would be back to look for Red – with a bevy of others, including that infernal Inferno. Of that, Starscream was certain. It was an undeniable quality of Autobots. They unfailingly looked out for their own.

 _Not like our lot_ , Starscream thought bitterly. For whilst Megatron would also be out looking – eventually – it would not be from concern. A ‘lesson’ would no doubt in order, a sharp reminder that he should not have dared to _not_ limp back to the Decepticon base and beg for forgiveness; for that was undoubtedly what Starscream was supposed to have done.

The thought filled the Seeker with anger, fuelled his resolve like a dormant volcano coming to life. And now his systems were powering properly, transformation cogs sequencing, all root and alt mode sequencers sliding into alert and active status.

Was not the intention to make sure that no more ‘lessons’ were ever forthcoming again? Was it not to get on with this and _get_ that Negavator; to surprise Prime and Megatron before their glorious leader could get too far along with any other plans? The sooner that aft was dispatched, the sooner Starscream could take control.

Yes - the time for lying here was over. The time for action was now. But first…

Starscream gently detached Red, drawing back in such a way that he could look at him – that strangely beautiful face that even with optics offline looked peaceful, adoring, his for as long as ever he required. Considering this, he tenderly stroked Red’s cheek and smiled. Who would have thought that having the Autobot security chief around would even be all right – let alone much more than that.

His lips found Red Alert’s. He kissed the Autobot thoroughly, enjoying the satisfied murmur that came from his lover, and then of Red squirming and wrapping around him again as pleasant surges zapped to and fro, zimming across the connection.

As he kissed Red, Starscream sent one last image of the magnificence of himself, of the flight and speed that the grounder had so much enjoyed. He blended it with a sense of power and command, just a taste of what was to come when he and Red had accomplished their mission. And Starscream allowed himself also one last indulgence in the grounder’s systems, the intricacy of his frame, the meticulous details of his mind, the expertise that heralded the sure prospect of a new well fortified Decepticon base that would soon serve and protect them both.

Starscream paused, not wanting to detach from the trust and affection this mech had for him, the unquestioning loyalty that was to be his. _A final recognition of my true worth and flawless protection._ In just a very short time, it would be his if ever and whenever he wanted.

And now - the sooner they got on with making that so, the better.

“Red,” Starscream whispered softly, sending small waves of energy into his lover. “It’s time to go.”

Red Alert stirred, nuzzling closer. “I don’t want to…” devoted spark energy came through the connection as his arms tightened around the Seeker.

Starscream absorbed it; then steeled his systems. “We have to. But don’t worry Red - we’ll soon be able to do this all the time.”

“I hope so…”

“It will be so,” Starscream said. “I promise.” And at that moment, he wanted nothing more.

………

A little later, the door to the warehouse opened. The men stopped their work and gaped as _those robots_ , the red and white one and the one with wings walked confidently out of the complex. Side by side, their strides matched perfectly, as though they were partners, intent on some mission known only to themselves.

Which was curious, because the winged one did have that other symbol on his wings, and now a few of the men thought about it, wasn’t he the one that had caused all that trouble with the Earth nearly getting blown up a few months before?

Chuck sighed. All this robot business was really too much at this time in the morning. “Well whaddya know - they’re going,” he said. “At least we got our warehouse back. Let’s shift the gear over.”

Interesting though their presence had been, he was sure their departure would save a heck of a lot of touble.

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this, kudosed and commented. You rock! First chapters of sequel should be up soon, and there are many more plans for these two. A lot of angst and drama to come, but they do eventually have a happy ending :D


End file.
